Rin's Confession, Len's Obsession
by SingingVocaloid
Summary: She was a girl with a sad life. No parents, barely any friends. He was a guy who had it all- except what he really wanted but could never seem to bring it to himself to embrace. Her. Would a mysterious "bump" be the start of something great? Or something dangerous? Why would Miku go to great lengths to destroy poor Rinny?The first chapter sucks. Sorry? It get's better! Noncest
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

Rin's Confession, Len's Obsession

Chapter 1

Rin's POV

I was walking through the schools hallway & I spotted him. The school "playboy". He's so shallow, conceided,  
& all around a jerk.  
Suddenly when I turned back I bumped into someone. "Sorry" we said simultaniously. I looked up from bowing and saw a pair of similar cerulean eyes looking back at me. LEN. I clearly was annoyed and rolled my eyes.

Len's POV

I felt like someone was staring at me, when I was walking I was looking down & I bumped into someone.  
"sorry". RIN. She's so beautiful. I mean haha, play thing. .  
She rolled her eyes, ooh frisky, I like that.  
"H-Hi R-Rin-chan" DID I JUST STUTTER? *facepalm* oh no.  
A confused glance just peered at me.

-flashback 4 years ago, age 13-

"Len-kun!"She ran to me with those once bright eyes now stared up in a teary dispair. "W-what's wrong Rin-chan"  
she sniffled, she's so cute when she pouts! I know *GAAYY* but, she was sorry.  
"m-my mom and dad, t-they DIED" her tears went down her face like a waterfall, she must be in so much pain, I don't know what I'd do without my mom or dad.  
"how?"  
"The p-plane crashed, they died o-on impact!" She screamed bloody murder.  
"I, I am so sorry Rin-Rin, are you going to be ok? who will you stay with?"I asked worriedly.  
"A-Alone, I have nobody,Len." her eyebrows scrunched up as it hit her with worry, it was killing me.  
"would you like to stay with me?" I asked hopefully.  
"N-No, I can't. I-I have to go" (a/n: ooh I wonder why not)  
"O-okay Rin-Rin"

-End flashback-

"Hi , Len-san"  
"oh sorry, here are your books."*mental facepalm again*  
"T-thank you" she turned almost crimson. Why was she blushing? Did she just stutter too?  
"No problem" I replied with a smile, but quickly looked away as I noticed my face hot. I swear I want to slap my self.  
~THUD~

* * *

A/N : OOH what will happen? why was there a thud? why couldn't she stay with him. So many questions, I promise I'll update before Friday :}


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

Chapter 2

* * *

Len's POV

I was starting to walk away but then;

~THUD~

I whipped my head around that I swear I got whiplash! It was Rin, she was, unconcious? Okay, seriously WHAT is going on?

I raced to her and brushed away her bangs to see if she got hurt, there was a small cut on her left cheek. People were staring, I personally don't even know what I was doing. I lifted her and carried her bridal style to take her to the nurse. *BLUSHES* what is going on with me -.- .

-shakes head-

Rin's POV

I was opening my eyes kind trying to recollect what had just happened. What DID happen?

-brief flashback-

"here are your books"

"t-thank you"

-end flashback-

Oh, so I went unconcious , but, why? I feel really tired again.. Soon blackness once again surrounded me.

Len's POV

I saw Rin shifting a little she opened her eyes & mumbled something incoherent. Then once again drifted back to sleep.

I had to go, so I left a note.

* * *

~Later on~

Rin POV

When I finally, regained all conciousness I realized that I was in the nurses office. Whoa, long day, I need to get home. WAIT, who brought me here? LEN. I whipped my head to the side and saw a small yellow sticky note saying "Hey, feel better, I had to go home. Bye - Len"

So he DID carry me here, why? ugh. I have a massive headache. I gathered my things , threw my satchel across my shoulder & left bowing thank you to the nurses.

So many questions..

-15 minutes later-

"HELLOO ANYBODY HOME"

as always silent greeted me a cold welcome. "I miss you mom. I miss you dad."  
Before I could walk in any further I had a tear streaming down my right cheek, I brushed it off and set aside my shoes. *sigh*. I flipped the T.V. on in my room and procceeded to relax when I remembered that Len carried me. I never even thanked him.. Whatever I'll thank him tomorrow right?. & With that I flipped the t.v. off after an hour and began my homework. Len being the last thing that was on my mind. "I'm sorry Len, sorry for abandoning you all of a sudden" . Pang, asleep.

* * *

~NEXT DAY~

(a/n; still rin's pov)

I saw him walking through the halls on his way to the locker, why is he here so early?

Len's POV

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, so I turned to see the face behind the tap.

"Hi Rin-san"

"H-Hi Len-san" she was blushing again.. Odd is she still sick?

"What's up?"

"O-oh nothing, e-eto (u-um), thank you for yesterday, it was nice of you." she bowed slightly.

"Oh! It's no problem Rin-R, I mean Rin-san" Oh no I almost called her Rin-Rin.. I swear I need to institutionalized.

She looked away and smiled

"ok, well eto, I'm going to go ok?" she half-heartedly stated.

"Alright goodbye Rin-san" I bowed some.

"bye"

The day dragged on until fourth period where I saw Rin again. Her shoulder length hair was now infront of her face as she looked concentrated on the math work. Her eyes full of determination, & her lips curled down in persistance. Whoa whoa, I needa chill. *sigh* well that was loud..

Eyes peered at me from all corners except one pair of eyes. Rin's.. Was she mad? Oh wait I forgot, we've only stopped talking since like, forever. Silly me , heh...

Rin's POV

I could see Len through the corner of my looking at me, why was he looking at me, I didn't bother to look up, even when he sighed heavily. I felt bad for leaving him that day with questions unanswered and I guess so did he because after school he ran up to me while I was walking home and said between breaths "R- ahhh- Rin, ssss, hooo, Hi!"

Odd ball.

"Hi Len-Sama"

"Call me 'Len-kun' please" he smiled genuinely

"Ok Len-kun" She said with emphasis on the 'Len kun'

"So, Rin-" I got cut off

"Call me Rin-chan" she said cheerfully

I chuckled "Ok, I-I have a question"

"yes?" she gave me a curious glance and stopped in her tracks

"Why did you never talk to me again?" I blurted scared of what she'd say.

"Because. I"

* * *

**I think i'm going to update 4 times a week :3 by 8-3-12should be coming the next chapter, maybe before :).Review please I'm greatful for each and every one of them :3**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-Victoria**


	3. Chapter 3 The Incident

Chapter 3

* * *

Rin's POV

Oh no oh no oh no, WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY? That I felt like a burden, that someone was threatning me to never be seen with him before? Oh no oh no. I felt my face grow hot, not with a blush but by rage.

I finally sighed and calmed down, onto explaining.

"Because. I"

"LEEEENNNYYYYY~" ugh. Miku.

"Len-Len, Hiiiii~" Miku chimed

"What Hatsune-san" Len rolled his eyes.

"Lenny, call me Miku, K? , & I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later?" she pouted

"Yeah sure, I'm busy now though. So, can i have privacy Miku.?" He asked. More like demanded.

"Kay Kay Len-Len." She smiled from ear-to-ear.

Len sighed heavily as he saw the two teal tails disappear.

"Rin-chan, tell me, please."

Why didn't he give up. I made a ':/' face.

"Because, I was being threatened. Before my parents died, e-eto, Hatsune-san threatened that if I came close to you any more, I'd regret it." I paused but then continued.

"At first I didn't care, until.. Well an incident occured, then my parents died & you asking me to live with you. I- I couldn't hurt you or myself anymore." Tears rolling down my cheek as soon as I mention my parents.

His eyes grew wide. & I mean WIDE.

* * *

Len's POV

HOW DARE THAT, THAT FUCKING BITCH! HOW IN THE. SHE NEEDS TO PAY FOR HURTING MY RIN. MYYYY RIN.

"**I'm going to KILL her**." I said with a scary low, calm , deep voice. I sent chills down my own spine.

Rin's face flushed all the color out of her face.

"No, NO don't. Look that's in the past, I don't even think she remembers. Or , I don't know. Just don't please?" she gave me puppy eyes and pouted. UGH why must you be so adorable Rin-Rin?

"Fine. BUT, if she EVER comes close to you. I WILL hurt her. Got it?" I retorted.

"Ok, Len-kun" a genuine smile curled her lips up.

Miku's POV (a/n: oooh.)

"That bitch is STILL trying to take my Lenny" I mumbled to low for my parents to hear while eating dinner. They still questioned me;

"what's that dear?" my mom asked sweetly.

"Oh just saying that I need to study. May I be excused?" I gave my best fake smile.

That loser will pay. Fucking washboard.

Rin's POV

We continued walking in silence to my house. Why was he walking home. I stopped in my tracks abruptly. Wanting to ask him..

"Len-sa- I mean, Kun." I giggled sort of  
"etoo, how do you know where I live?" I asked, because he's been infront of me this whole time.

"Just because we stopped being friends doesn't mean I completely forgot everything about you. Hell, I always recall random memories. I , ee-eetoo, I loved... You, sorta kinda" He went CRIMSON.

All of a sudden while crossing the street a car came at me.

All I heard was a "RIINNNNNNN!" before I felt a crash and I knocked out.

Len's POV

"RIIIIINNN!"

was all I could say before this , Teal?, car crashed into her. NO NO NO not my Rinny.!

I saw blood coming from her leg. Is she alive? who could survive such a hit. The teal car flashed away as I yelled back into alert mode, "SOMEBODY HELP, CALL AN AMBULANCE PLEASE!" Soon, but not soon enough I heard sirens wailing as I was hyperventilating because I'd been bawling my eyes out. I was scared, confused, & PISSED OFF at that fucking motherfucking teal car. WHO COULD JUST DRIVE AWAY? Rin-Rin.

* * *

**A/N: who's driving the teal car? will Rin be ok? Is Miku going to attempt something? Worse? What was the "Incident" Find out next chapter! I love you guys for reviewing, Thanks ;**

**Twisted Paradox 8/1/12 . chapter 2**

**Great story! Update soon!**

**Sara L 7/31/12 . chapter 2**

**hello, here to review again, It was so good! hopefully the questions get answered soon! Update soon! :)**

**Annie 7/31/12 . chapter 1**

**Hey could you update this soon :)I like it alot**

**Sarah L 7/30/12 . chapter 1**

**I really like it :)**

**Update soon pleeasseeee ! thanks**

**Thanks for the support!**

**-Vicky**


	4. Chapter 4 The stopping beep

Chatpter 4

* * *

Len's POV

As soon as the ambulance put her on the gurney I hopped in the back with her. Never letting go of her pale hand. I looked at her through the tsunami occuring in my eyes, how could this happen out of now where? I shook the thoughts out and focused on Rin.

~7 minutes later~

We were finally inside the hospital, they rushed me out of the way and I was being held back, I was still crying though, and I couldn't take it, why are they holding me back? Why do I hear that beeping sound becoming slow? All I could muster was screaming "RIN! Rin I LOVE YOU!" . I heard the beep stay. I could hear doctors shouting "CLEAR."

Then like music to my ears I heard the beeping noise again. I sighed with relief. Rin, I love, Rin.

~Next day~

Rin's POV

I groggily opened my eyes and felt like I was broken from head to toe. I was in the hospital, why is so much happening lately? Oh yeah that's right, pfft I got hit by a car. A teal car. MIKU. Miku she did this. Does she hate me that much? She's OBSESSED! I try to move my mouth to speak but all I did was moan from the pain. Len asked

"Rin-Rin are you alright, you're awake, I'm so glad!"

"mmmm" was all I could reply. I gave a look of reassurance though.

"I-I t-thought I lost you f-forever Rin. I-I love you, so m-much. D-don't scare me ok." he started, Crying?! & did he just admit he loved me ? I almost fainted.  
I slightly smiled the much I could. He nodded in understanding.

Len's POV

I am so happy she's alive. I let my parents know that I was going to spend the night here because Rin got into an accident.

When she awoke I was bursting inside, even fan girling a bit. Heh heh. Lame...

I started crying & admitted to loving her. WTF is wrong with me, she'll hate me now. But no, she .. Smiled? Atleast that's what I could recognize. Wow, she. She was ok? with it..

Right?

"l-l. Le" Rin moaned

"yes, Rin, what's wrong, need something? what tell me I'll do it!" I said desperately *facepalm ONCE again*

"M-me." she said mumbling

"yes , you what? what's wrong Rin?!" I said now even more concerned

"t-t-too." Did I just hear that or.. ER MER GERD She loved me too?

"You love me?" I was curious

"mmhm" she said with her eyes closed and her smile plastered as far as she could.

I leaned down to her level & kissed her. She moaned. So I stopped even though I felt my dick go from average to, well. You get the point.

"Sorry, Rin-chan" I said blushing heavily.

"Miku." she said muttering, what about Miku?

"What about her?" I said with a face of "O.o"

"she, did." she stopped before she moaned again in pain. SHE DID THIS!

"She did this to you?_ SHE_ did this? SHE _WILL_ **DIE**!" I exclaimed in complete rage.

"mmm-nnoo d-don't" she retorted, WHY IS SHE NOT MAD?

I just grabbed my bookbag & left without another word, I need to figure out what I'm going to do. So I did the most logical thing, I went to her fucking house.

* * *

*Knock Knock* ~1 minute later~

*BANG BANG BANG* "OPEN THE FUCK UP MIKU!" I couldn't anymore!

The door flew open in less than 10 seconds.

"Len-Len, yess?" She chirped. UGH.  
I had it, I pushed her inside & against the wall, nobody was home.

"Ooh that's what you wanna do." She giggled. I wanna kill her now.

"You fucking bitch, YOU crashed into Rinny. I know everything. & I swear on the sweat on my brow and the blood on my shirt, I will kill you" (a/n: bet you don't know where that's from ;D)

Her eyes filled with fear then darkened.

She chuckled demonically.

"That fucking washboard, SHE'S the reason you don't want to be with me. huh, you love her don't you?" She turned from demonic to weary.

"Yes, I do." I admitted and let go of her wrists to step back. Keeping my glare at the ground.

"I knew it." She stated

"Will you keep up this shit though?" I said harshly

"I-" her eyes widened , I felt someone breathing on my neck.

* * *

**A/N: well that's it, sorry it's not good, next will surely be better! REVIEW PLEASEE I accept all opinions :] I'll mention you in next chapter, thanks!**

**-Vicky**


	5. Chapter 5 Miku?

Chapter 5

* * *

Len's POV

I turned to see who was breathing on my neck, it was Mikuo. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Miku, & with a look that threw daggers at her.

Mikuo's POV

So, she crashed into Rinny? WHAT THE FUCK. No. NO. I love Rin more than Miku, as a sister of course.

"Miku, What the fuck is this?"

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, you're on LEN & RIN'S side? not your own fucking sisters?"

"Yes, because for fucking sake, you're so OBSESSED with Len, you'd do anything, it's NOT OKAY." I turned to Len & said calmly

"If she tries anything again, tell me, I'll deal with her petty ass. Ok?"

"Thanks Mikuo, fuck off Miku." Was all he said before he left.

"Miku, stop."

Rin's POV

Okay NOW I was freaking the fuck out. Kaito and Gakupo came though, they were so nice to me, Kaito brought me flowers and Gakupo brought me a card. So sweet these two. When Len came bursting through the doors sweaty, tired & his bookbag practically falling off, and yelled "IT WAS MIKU". I was back in panic mode, what did he do?

"I-I know" I said nervously.

"Miku did it but Mikuo has our back, if she does anything, he'll help us out."

"a-aren't they brother and sister?" asked a confused Gakupo.

"Well obviously Gakupo. Sometimes you're such a baka." said the calm Kaito.

"Yes ok, but he loves Rin more apparently, & well, who the fuck doesn't? she's not a bitch , so what if she's shy & doesn't have friends. Besides well, you two. She's super sweet." said Len. That was fucking nice-.-

"Thanks, Len" I said nasaly & huffed.

"You know what I mean Rinny." he retorted

"Yeah whatever." I said still pretty mad.

"Sorry, but, I'M NOT A BAKA YOU ASSHOLE!" Gakupo yelled at Kaito. I swear they fight like they're married.

"Mhm ok, shut up, and calm down, we're here for Rin not to explain why you're a baka." (A/N: Baka-idiot,stupid) shushed Kaito.

I just chuckled a little though it kind of hurt still.

So I have a broken leg & shattered ribs. It's not my week.

Len's POV

~Time skip~

I stayed the night again, I was starving after I noticed I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I got up to go to the vending machine & guess who the fuck I spotted, MIKU. I saw her walking inside Rins' room but I stayed close by to see what she was up to. Rin was asleep so she was totally incoherent to the situation.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, was she, crying?

"I'm sorry for always trying to make your life miserable, I don't hate you. I hate that Len loves you." Whoa.

"Please forgive me some day." & with that she left Rins side & exited the room. She didn't notice me though, thank god.

-Time skip-

Rin's POV

I heard everything Miku said, though yes I was still dazed I was concious enough to hear what she was saying, I was careful to not show I knew though. I wanted to say it was ok, & I forgave her but. I knew if I did she'd probably deny she said anything. So when she left I heard Len come in & say "I love you so much Rin. I do." I wanted to say something too but, I couldn't. Fuck bro-_-.

I decided to "wake up" though I was already, I opened my eyes & made myself sound groggy.

"Hi, Len-kun".

"e-eto, hello Rin, did you hear me?" he turned pink

"no why?" I whispered trying to seem sleepy, he returned back to a normal color.

"No reason, Rin-chan." He flashed his best smile. He's cute.

I had to confess that after everything I had ALWAYS loved him & it pained me not to have him by my side.

-2 weeks later-

FINALLY I was out of my rib cage cast, it felt nice to breathe right again. I decided today was the day I confessed to Len, he's been in that chair next to me everyday. Getting me my oranges & sleeping there. Wow, he really cared. So I sat up as much as possible letting out a soft moan & told him to sit next to me on the bed.

I grabbed his hand & told him these words.

"Len, I've loved you since we were 6 years old & you told me to be friends. I loved you when you cried with me if I got hurt. I loved you when you wanted me to be there with you when my parents died. I loved you everytime I saw you walking through the hall way & I even loved you, when you were loving someone else. & To this day, I love you." I said, already brick red by that time.

His eyes lit up, he smiled a wide smile & giggled.

"Rin, I've loved you since I saw you running around when we were 6 & I wanted to be your best friend. I've loved you when your hurt, hurt me & I couldn't stand to see you cry. I loved you when I asked you to live with me. I loved you everytime I saw you in class or in the hall way I even loved you when I pretended to love someone else. & To this day, I will always love you." He said requoting me in his words. I smiled too.

-knock knock-

* * *

**Well that's that , Thanks for all the reviews**

Guest: More plz it gettin good.

Thanks"guest" lol.  
So review please, favorite, follow, something. :) Will be introducing new characters next chapter & maybe a Yaoi between KaitoxGakupo. Yes? Or no? I'll put up a pole :)

**- Victoria**


	6. Chapter 6 Why's Rin crying?

Chapter 6

Third Person POV

* * *

All was well until Len & Rin heard a knock on the door. Who could it be, Kaito & Gakupo had just left 20 minutes ago.. Leaning against the border of the door was a girl, she was blonde & had golden eyes. Her hair was in a side pony-tail. She was recognizable to Rin.

"NERU-CHAN!" The giddy Rin chirped.

The small framed blonde wanted to jump on top of Neru but she still had the leg cast on.

"Hello, Rin-Rin, I haven't seen you in YEARS! & When I heard you were in an accident, I-I." The golden-eyed lady stopped talking & was choking up. A tear started to roll down her cheek.

"Oh, Neru, It's fine. I'm fine, See!" Rin wiggled her upper body.

"Oh yes, that's right, you had a body cast, how did that come off before your leg one?" Asked a confused girl.

"I am actually, not sure.. I guess, it healed quicker?" her tone got higher as it got closer to the end of the sentence, it was more of a question really.

"Rin-Chan, don't be so rude & introduce me to this fella' that you have just confessed your love to." Neru had a smile from ear-to-ear.

"OH! Right! Kagamine Len, this in Akita Neru, she was there for me when my parents died. The closest person to me since that happened, I love her like my sister. & Akita Neru this is Kagamine Len, I love him & he tried to be there for me when my parents died, but because of certain circumstances I couldn't accept." She put a fake smile on pretending it was all a-okay.

Neru & Len, didn't at ALL buy it. They gave each other a look & a nod representing for Len to speak & calm her down.

"Rin-Rin, you know it's okay now, everything is worked out, Hastune-san isn't going to bother you & we're both here to help you." with a concerned tone Len stated.

"He's right Rinny. We both love you very much & will ALWAYS be here for you. Alright well, I have ot head out, I'll be here tomorrow okay. Bye Kagamine-San, bye Rin-Rin."

Neru's side pony-tail swinging from left to right as she headed out the door.

Rin was so happy at that moment, it's like everything fell into place.

~Next day~

* * *

Rin awoke groggy as always, she turned to see a wide awake Len just staring at her, this sight made her jump a little.

Her eyes widened and she asked

"What are you doing staring at me like a pedofhile ?"

"You were shifting a lot, I didn't know if you were okay or not. Sorry" He turned a bright red & looked away to the ground.

Rin couldn't help but giggle, she placed her hand on his hot cheek, & turned his face.

"It's fine sweetie, hey could you get me some gum?" She asked with a cute puppy face smile tilting her head to the side a bit.

He nodded with a half smile. When he left, Rin started crying uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the 6th chapter, sorry it's extremely short, I am out of inspiration. The Yaoi will happen once Rin is back in school & I'll do a KatioxGakupo POV. Rin's & Len's Lemon will come shortly afterwards. REVIEW PLEASE! If I get 3 more reviews I'll post faster :3 3**

**Thanks for the support!**

**-Victoria**


	7. Chapter 7 The dream & The reality of it

Chapter 7

* * *

Third person POV

Rin had a horrible dream, but it wasn't the first time she had had it.

~_Dream_~

_The air was hot, the panic was intense. Air gushing on peoples faces while they're getting their treasured ones out of there. Whiplash from all the mothers as they try search for their children. Banshee screams were exerting out of mouths, the masks were going to be no help in this situation. Suddenly the smell of smoke appeared & all was wild to the severe. Fire consumed the back half, while the front was being forced to head down first, niether would've been a chosen fate. If it was any chosen, who knows. Could it have been planned? Finally, it was the time none of them expected, time to meet the grim reaper. Time to accept the now engraved destiny. Time to die._

-**End**-

* * *

Rin was shaking, she felt like she was actually there. Like she died along with her parents, but, she never even saw them in her dream.

"Did I already forget their image?" she mumbled to herself almost choking once again.

Now a red puffy face & a wet exterior, it was obvious she was sobbing. Len wouldn't take that long so she decided to grab the blankets & hide her face. Make an excuse she's just cold until she knew her face wouldn't be swelled up anymore or the color of Megurine Luka's hair.

A couple seconds later Len came in & sat down next to her like he always did. He noticed she was under the blankets breathing sleepily again so he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. He sat there and thought.. 'I haven't gone to school in weeks... Thanks to Kaito he brought all the lesson plans and work everyday. He's a good friend to Rin. & Me' He smiled to himself a bit.

He sighed heavily which made Rin jump a little.

"Rin-Chan?" he asked to see if he startled her. (Though it was apparent he did)

"Y-yes Len-san" She quivered in her sentence. & Why was she calling him "San"?

"What's wrong? -giggle- why-why are you hiding?" He was chuckling thinking she was just being shy.

"I'm cold." she said, seriously & cold, well.. She WAS cold...

"Do you want your gum?" Trying to change the subject he asked.

"N-no, I-I'm fine for now, I'm really cold & I d-don't feel like talking m-much." She said, getting sad & choked up. His clueless ass didn't notice.

She fell asleep moments later though, the covers slipped off her face.

Len couldn't help but stare at her, she was gorgeous. He loved her tiny body, her b-cup boobs, her small waist, her butt.. He felt his pants bulge & scolded himself for it.

Rin starts to wake up a few minutes later, she turns to face him not remembering she was puffy and red. She instantly notices his bulge. She thinks to herself 'wait until I'm out of this damn cast'. She plans on doing things with him, she hasn't done.

"Rin, why's your face puffy & red?" He couldn't see her because she was turned before.

"B-because.."

"Come on don't be scared to tell me, I'm here for you sweetie." His bulge, slowly but surely decreased, she frowned at her self. She would've given him a hand job. But her damn face conditions were concerning him more.

"Well -"

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" a voice chimed in.

* * *

**(A/N:) I guess I'm done with chapter 7. As you see there's no more sexual tension, I like a good buildup before it gets serious. Thanks for all the reviews & such. I hope I'm getting a good audience haha :) .**

**Review, favorite, follow. 3 I accept all opinions. Thanks for the support.!**

**-Victoria**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Friend

Chapter 8

* * *

Third Person POV

"RIIIN!" a voice chimed in.

The two pairs of blondes turned their head.

"G-Gumi?" Rin asked. They hadn't spoken in years.

_-Flashback-_

_"Gumi!" a small Rin yelled a couple years ago._

_"I'm moving away Rinny." Gumi was heart broken & crying. She was going to move to America the next day. Rin was determined to make it the best day of Gumi's existence. They played in the park, ate all day, they traveled to the zoo, the museum & finally in the night, a sleepover. It WAS the best day of Gumi's life, & Rin's too. Then poof, they lost contact. Haven't seen each other in years._

**-END-**

"W-what are you doing here?" A happy but shocked Rin questioned the green-haired gal.

"I came to visit my grandma but, then I heard you were in the hospital with a broken leg. But then, so many people had different stories, like, 'oh , she died' or 'she's in a coma' I was just about to die myself!" She sounded full of panic.

"-giggle- No Gumi-Chan, I'm fine, see" Rin lifted her hands to frame her body up and down. She was fine.

Gumi just thought "who's this male Rin?"

So she asked "Hey, who's this male Rin?" she moved before Rin & Len got to know each other & before Rin's parents died.

"haha, this is Kagamine-Len. He's my friend" Rin chirped happily

Len just thought 'Friendzoned much.' 'WAIT, what am I doing? I am THE Kagamine Len, the most popular guy in school, the one who has play things, not lovers! Oh no... My life, it's gone.. & For Rin?' He immediately shook that out of his head & turned to Gumi.

"Hello, call me Len-kun" He said with a smile. They shook hands.

"Hi! Call me Gumi!" She was so used to America, she forgot about the "kuns, chans, & sans." ... She just sighed.

"Nice to meet you , Gumi." Len was actually happy.

"Yeah! you too." Her voice trailed off a bit.

"Oh! So, how's your mom and dad? I miss Lilly SO much, oh, why isn't she here? Work?" An un known Gumi asked.

Rin simply calmed down, & patted the side next to her, maybe to ease the news more.

"G-gumi, my mom & died in a plane crash 4 years ago. On impact actually. I've been living alone all this time, but don't feel bad. It was my choice really." Rin didn't even bother crying. She just was disappointed in herself. Reasons; she didn't know.

"WHAT?" Gumi started bawling on Rin's shoulder, her parents were always close to Gumi & Rin, like she was their child. After several minutes of bawling & squealing she pryed off of Rin's shoulder only to find Rin, smiling. Why is she smiling? Gumi thought.

"Gumi, I know exactly how you feel. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner.." Len all this time was thinking about his reputation.

"I-it's fine." She was hyperventilating now, she was completely awe-struck.

"It's just, that's not the only thing that's troubling me.. There's" She paused in her tracks.

* * *

**A/N; Guess what guys! I'm going to collab with my friend Heylicken in the next chapters. The yaoi & sex scene will come soon! Review, Favorite, Follow , I accept all opinions 3**

**-Victoria**


	9. Chapter 9 She still doesn't

Chapter 9

Gumi's POV

I didn't know how to explain it to them. Well, here it is, when I moved away, the real reason was because my grandma was dying from cancer. Miraculously, she's still alive today. But her brain tumor has affected her so bad that she doesn't even remember me anymore. She remembers some though, like my mom & dad, & my brother, Gumo. I asked if she knew Rin, but she doesn't remember her either. I came back to Japan because she wanted to die in the hospital here. Not to visit her, but to bring her. So, when I found out my Rinny was in the hospital, I couldn't take it. I was devastated by all the rumors! Now, I know her parents are dead, & they practically raised me too, I had enough. Breaking down as we speak.

"I'm not here to visit my grandma, I'm here to bring her, she's-she's DYING !" bawling out once again. I had to pry myself off Rin's shoulder after a couple minutes. She looked at me with shock, then, as I, bawled on my shoulder. This time I burried my head in her neck as she wrapped her arms around me & burried her head in my neck as well.

"I'm so sorry Gumi. All this news at once, I-I had no idea." Rinny's voice got quiet I think it was the hyperventilating that got to her chords.

"Sh, it wasn't your fault you couldn't have possibly known. Now, I don't want you to be disturbed any longer. I'm going to go alright?" I said with the cheeriest smile I could consume at this moment. Nonetheless, genuine joy. Atleast I have my old friend back, no?. I walked out giving Rin a hug & Len a hand-shake. With that note, I was gone.

I pretended to walk outside, but I was really walking to the 3rd V hall.

"Hi Lola."

My grandma had purple eyes, & short choppy black hair. When she was younger, she was stunningly beautiful & had an amazing body. Though as it will to everyone, gravity took it's toll on her. She was now 89 years old & with cancer. How could she possibly live this? She would've died anyways. I accept death, I just don't accept them completely leaving us. I believe they come down to earth to visit old loved ones. But what scares me is that, I also believe that if they don't remember you down here, they don't remember you when they die.

"Hello, young lady." She still doesn't remember me..

Before I could count the seconds a single tear was shed. I miss her loving hugs the most, she still gives me hugs. But it's not the same knowing that they don't love you the way you love them.

I just grabbed her hands & bowed.

"How are you feeling today, Lola." I want to call her grandma but when I did before, she freaked out & had a panic attack saying I was an imposter. I felt so lost & confused &. I miss her.

"Oh, I feel very well. My chemo-therapy is -GAG-"

She threw up, I just furrowed my brows & cleaned it up, all the while she was insisting that she was okay & she could clean it up. She couldn't even get out of bed, how am I supposed to believe her? I just shook my head & continued cleaning up.

"You are not okay, come with me." I helped her get up & walked her to the bathroom, I felt someone staring at me all the way. I looked around, no eyes following me. A bright flash of yellow did appear but, I shrugged it off. Cleaning her up wasn't a cinch. She kept on moving her head away, I was deeply frustrated & kept scolding her to stop. She said it was because she didn't want to trouble me. Well THIS happens to be troubling me more! .. FINALLY, I was done. She thanked me with an appreciative hug. Once again, i missed the loving ones full of joy & no remorse to knowing I am a loved one , instead of her "nurse".

I stayed enjoying a conversation with her for about an hour. It was late though so, I needed to go home.

I happened to pass by Rin's house & noticed that it looked so dull. I walked up to the front steps & opened the door. It was unlocked? Whatever. I decided to get the key out of the top of the door border & lock it. I wouldn't want my Rinny to get hurt.

Turned around, & went home.

* * *

-opens door-

"HI MOM!" I shouted to my mom, Teto, when I got home. She had two twin tails that looked like drills. Haha, I always teased her about it.. She looked nothing like me, nor did my dad Ted. Yet, Gumo & I came out like practically twins, except he's a year older than I. *Sigh* I'd rather not question my genes.

"Hello, sweetie, where were you all day?" A sweet melodic voice asked me.

"With grandma & Rinny. I saw her today, she's okay though don't worry." I stated as if I was proud.

"Oh alright, dinner will be ready soon, go wash up honey."

I did as I was told. But when I walked into my room..

"Gumi.."

"O-oliver?"

* * *

Kaito & Gakupo's POV

_moan_

* * *

**A/N: HI! Sorry this took so long! But, school, & stuff. Just didn't have time.. Well, some of the ideas are Heylickens'. Anyways, Review, Favorite, & Follow :3  
****I accept all critiques 3  
**-**Victoria&Heylicken**


	10. Chapter 10 Kaito, I'm sorry

**A/N: I always forget, Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Kaito & Gakupo (In third person) POV

-Time rewind back 3 days-

"Hi Gakupo" Kaito said in a mono-tone as he greeted his best friend.

"Hey Kai-Kai" Gakupo replied flirtatiously.

"What's up?" The blue headed boy said setting down his book.

"Kai Kai.. You look very attractive today" Egg-plant eater was oblivious to Kaito's blushes.

"Thanks, Gakupo?" 'Why is he acting like this today... Does he feel something for me?' a confused ice cream lover thought.

"So love, how was your day?" Gakupo was now being way too obvious, while twirling his hair in his fingers, he smirked mischiveously.

'Why is he like this?'

Kaito just kept repeating this in his mind along with thoughts such as; 'Does he like me?' 'I've never thought about him like this before' 'he's not bad I mean..' 'WHOA, what's going on with me?'...

"It was fine", Kaito's voice broke from quivering at his feelings.. Could he possibly feel the same? Does Gakupo really like him, or is he being friendly..

"Okay, well want to come over Kaito-kun?" The usually deep voice was sounding really flirty while speaking to him.

"Sure Gaku-kun" Kaito felt particularly relieved at him not mentioning a pet-name. He was still un sure about everything. He never really thought about it. But...

_Gakupo **is** beautiful. His hair flows so perfectly with the wind. It's such a gorgeous color of magenta. I mean, his eyes.. They're so beautiful, the shape & color &... His whole vibe lifts my spirit... Do I feel this for my best friend?_

-Time skip to being at Gakupo's house-

"SO, Kai Kai, whatd'ya wanna do?" He now said it in a friendly way, while shrugging his shoulders, realizing Kaito, might not feel the same. But that didn't bum him out too much, Kaito did blush at his "love" remark..

"Anything.. Do you have any games?" Innocently, & unknowing scarfed boy questioned.

"Pocky.." Gakupo stated proudly & mischiveous. Once again thinking he had a chance..

Kaito's eyes widended with question, 'what is pocky?' he asked himself..

"Show me how it goes, I don't know that game.."

"Well, it's this." Gakupo walked over to the kitchen & took out this chocolate stick.. Called "Pocky"..

"See, you put this in your mouth in one end, & I the other, whoever goes to the middle first wins the game!" He said in a cheery, non chalant voice.

"Oh that seems easy enough!" Kaito was so smart , calm & collected but sometimes very clueless.

They presumed their positions on Gakupos bed. Gakupo told him how to put it in his mouth & he obliged.

They started to get closer to one another, until finally, Kaito realized what was going to happen.. He stopped abruptly & turned away blushing..

"Why Gakupo?, why didn't you tell me?" He was upset, his eyes & hair matching his mood. Blue.

Gakupo sighed & Kaito could smell the chocolate left in his mouth..

"B-because, I didn't know how you would react, & with this I could play it off as an accident. &, I like you Kaito, I've liked you for 2 years but never admitted my feelings to you. But when you did that at the convention, I was surprised at the real you."

-Rewind-

_Kaito & Gakupo were at this convention to cosplay Hetalia. When this little girl asks Switzerland to get a picture with her but the boy just rejected her & told her to "fuck off annoying jit" not acting like the charactor or anything. So Kaito went up to the little crying girl & said "hold here for one moment okay, precious?" . He went up to the boy & bitched him out, so Switz finally gave the 7 year old the picture she wanted. She went up to Kaito and said "I'm Prima, thank you Blue boy!" giving him a hug around his leg. At that moment, Gakupo realized he loved his best friend._

-end-

"I'm sorry, I think, no I know you don't feel the same. You may leave if you wish." Gakupo was starting to tear up & he just remained staring at the ground. Kaito left.

They spent the last 2 days apart & ignoring eachother. Kaito still had feelings to sort out. It wasn't Gakupo's fault was all the thought.

Gakupo's POV

There was a knock on the door. & I was surprised to find the person behind it. It was the boy I had been having googly eyes for for the past 2 years or so.. He simply crashed his lips against mine, we were still at my front door & my eyes were wide open. I could see people from our school passing by mouths to the cement. So I pulled away & shut the door.  
"I-I'm sorry, Ga-" I cut him off. I just needed to feel his soft lips on mines once again .

Kaito's POV

I was contemplating whether I should go aplogize to Gakupo for ignoring him & not waving back when he did but instead I found myself shivering from anxiety behind a tree. I just grew a pair of balls & marched to Gakupo's house. He opened the door & I panicked. Crashing my lips against his I felt him kiss back. I could feel people staring but I didn't care. He pulled away & I felt so bad.. How could I be so selfish? "I-I'm sorry, Ga-" He kissed me. HE kissed me. Wow. This is what it felt like.

Dragging my arm upstairs I didn't hesitate to just shout at him when we were in his room "I LOVE YOU GAKUPO!" He was just as shocked as I was... But I eased my face & strided closer to him. Placing a hand on the pleading face I looked into the eyes of the person I had been in love with all along. How did I not notice this before?

Gakupo's POV

I felt my heart reverberate when he touched my cheek. My heart exemplifying a throbbing bruise. He whispered to me, "I do, & I don't know why I notice it until now, you Gakupo. I love YOU." I wanted to pounce on him. "I love you too". He just kissed me & I got on my bed , wrapped my arms around him & pulled him to closer. Leaning in for one of the many more kisses to come. He started to take of my shirt, & I was absoloutely, & graciously, ready for this.

Kaito's POV

I didn't know if it was too forward to pull off his shirt but I didn't care, he didn't seem to either for he started taking off my scarf & shirt as well. I stroked his chest & outlined his abs. I took off my pants.

When my frame went ontop of his body, a smirk went groaning in. His hands outlined my shoulders down to my waist & rushed to my legs. More of these kisses occured & I knew this would happen. That moment when we finally go at it. It'll be our first time ever.

Gakupo's POV

Sliding off my underwear I shaked with joy, I tried to control my shivers but my goosebumps refused to not pop up. Kaito giggled as he noticed my blushes & strained face. He took his underwear off & started sucking my dick. It felt amazing, I heard the noises coming from his mouth as he struggled to put it all in. I was moaning and every time I moaned louder he swirled his tongue on the tip of it. He kissed the head to my balls. I just threw him on the bed, his body looked limp but he was strong & somewhat muscular. I sucked him hard until he came.

Kaito's POV

He thrusted in me, it was the best feeling of life. He went at a steady pace at first but slowly got faster, and faster. I felt every inch of him going in and out. We weren't having sex. No, this is not sex. We were making love. Love, the thing two people do when they're IN love. & I knew I loved him. -moan-

Gakupo's POV

This is it, I reached my climax, I needed to cum! -moan-

Kaito&Gakupo POV

"KAITO I'm gonna CUM!"

"KAITOO!"

"GAKUPOOO!"

They both came, panting, they lied next to eachother in Gakupo's bed. & soon, wrapped around eachothers embrace, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guy! I love the reviews I've been getting :3, so as you can tell this chapter was only Kaito & Gakupo but I promise the next will be; LenxRin , GumixOliver & them too. So Heylicken gave me the plot of this so thanks love! :)**

**Review, Favortie, Follow, I accept all critiques 3**

**-Victoria&Heylicken **


	11. Chapter 11 Len, what have you done!

Chapter 11

* * *

Third Person POV

Len & Rin saw Gumi skip to the other hall & trying to play it off as if leaving. So, Rin asked Len to follow her close behind but hidden.. When he saw Gumi enter another hall & a specific room, he only guessed.. Gumi's grandma? He heard her say "Hi Lola." So he knew that was her name. "Hello, young lady." What? Why wouldn't her grandma say granddaughter, or a pet-name? Len heard Lola throw up, saw Gumi clean it & was about to walk her to the bathroom..

Following close behind he saw Gumi turn around and before he could start running she saw the flash of yellow. He raced back to the room where Rin was & he was panting because the two different rooms weren't so close to eachother. Rin is completely wide-eyed & curiousity struck the best of her so she asked;

"Well? Where was Gumi-Chan going?" Rin sat up, had her eyebrows furrowed & her hands entwined over her lap.

"Her grandma is in this hospital, Rinny." Len turned his gaze to the right side of the ground. Furrowed eyebrows as well, he knew that her grandma was dying. Soon.

Rin's room was close to the entrance/exit of the hospital, they both kept a close eye on the retracting doors & finally saw Gumi leave. Len was still leaning against the door border, but he didn't want to move. Well, he couldn't. He felt like it was his grandma whom was dying.

Rin, felt this as well. But worse.

* * *

-Time skip, 2 weeks-

Rin's POV

Finally, I could go back to school! I swear, if Kaito wouldn't have come everyday to leave me the homework & lesson plans, I would be screwed. Though, it seems that Gakupo & him have gotten really close, whenever Kaito comes, he's always texting or talking to Gakupo. Or vice-versa. Sometimes they come together & Gakupos arm is usually around Kaito's waist or shoulders. Or Kaito is playing with Gakupo's magenta hair. Wait a minute, let me put two and two together.. They're a couple! Woah. Okay, I saw that coming. Complete opposites usually attract quite well..

I still have to face school again. I'm not popular & I think word got around about Len & I. Most likely because he hasn't gone to school as long as I've been here. In fact, he hasn't left. Only to shower & such, get a change of clothes, bring new sheets for the pillows or blankets.. Len is so hot, I've never thought about him like this before, yes I suppose he's always been cute, but since he was such a jerk & a player in school that faded away. I mean, when he got his heart-on, it was bigger than the average 17 year old might I say.. I'm serious, I could just rip his clothes off and.. Dear God I need to calm my imagination down.. Maybe I'll do it forreal?

Len's POV

It was time for school.. & I thought about a lot of things last night before I fell asleep. Rin went home from the hospital & I went to my house to finally sleep in my bed. Ah.. Comfortable, soft, inviting, warm bed. All I could think about though was holding Rin. We were officially together but, how would I face school? If anyone tried to hurt her, I swear I'd go nuts. I don't think I've realized how much I missed being her friend. Let alone being her boyfriend. She was so fragile but, she could take care of herself. I swear, she could carry me! I remember when we were 10 years old, I fell in the park chasing after her. She skipped towards me, mind you, she was a skinny little twig & I was heavier than her by far. Lifting me up over her shoulder with one arm she just skipped to the swings & basically threw me on one of them. Arm wrestles were a great fail to me too. Now, all I see is a grown woman. Beautiful, amazing, spectacular, limp, feminine, lovable, curious woman. I've never even kissed her, these past 4-5 weeks & I didn't dare make a move.. What's happened to me? Usually I would've dropped her & had 7 other girls but.. I didn't want to drop her, I wanted her.. I wanted to take time with her, Rin was my seulement. (A/N: look it up ;D)

I think.. I am **_obsessed.._**

-next day, 6:30 am-

Crashing my alarm clock to the ground I got up groaning & mumbling something about the peloponnesian war. I trunked to the bathroom & did my business. Showered & fresh I had an hour left until school starts. I like this though, it gives me time to check if I have everything & read a good book. I mean, meet up with my other play things.. Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I love to read, actually I'm top of my class. I study, I'm very organized & intellectual, but do I show it? NO. I have a reputation as the romantic that has time for all the ladies, so I wake up in the morning earlier to get some studying in, double check my homework, or simply get ahead & read the next chapter.

"hey Len!" "Sexy man is back!" "Babess look over here" & a few more graphic things was all you heard when I walked in.. Geez these girls throw themselves at you. That's another reason I love RIn, she doesn't need a guys attention. I waved back to them though giving an awkward half-smile.. Then, I saw Rin by her locker & everyone else disappeared.

I floated to her, tapped her shoulders & there, I knew I needed to do it, I pulled her to the middle of the hallway & kissed her. Then after a few seconds I shouted "I am in love with Rin Kagamine, so every back the fuck off!" I was in shock at what I said. But it felt right.

I pulled into another kiss noticing her eyes were wide I lifted my hands to her eyes & cupped her eyes so he had to close them.

"Len, what have you done..."

* * *

Gumi's POV

-Rewind-

"Gumi.."

"O-oliver?"

Why is Oliver here?

_-Flashback-_

_Oliver was a boy Gumi met in America. She fell completely in love with him from a young age. The moment she saw him she noticed how he had an eyepatch. Never questioning why though. His sweet innocence got the better of her & she fell hard & fast. Over the years they became best friends. But recently, when he learned she was going back to Japan, he scolded himself for falling for her. He ignored her & tried to get over her. So she left with many burdens & he without the one he loved. If only he knew half of it.._

_-End-_

"I thought you hated me, why did you ignore me my last few days in America?" Gumi had learned fluent english, without an accent and everything!.

"Because Gumi, I fell in love with you, & I was trying to get over it.. Your mom let me in, but I told her to not tell you I was here." Oliver confessed.

"Oh mom, she only let you up here because she knows you almost as well as I do." I was oblivious to his confession. Gulping hard now.

"So, wait. Why are you here then?" I tired to change the subject.

"I came to announce to you that I am moving here, my dad got a job transfer & he now works in Yamaha. I'm starting school next Monday at Crypton High." Oliver was proud of his dad.

"I'M GOING TO CRYPTON HIGH! -squeal-!" I was over the sky excited.

"Oh yeah that's right, you just came too.." Oliver was sorta bummed about going to the same school because if she didn't feel the same, he would have to face her everyday either way.

"Y-yeah."I knew why he said it that way.

"You know, I love you too." saying with a quick tone as if I was in confession.

Olivers heart skipped 3 beats & then fastened, his eyes wide & his lips parted all the way in shock.

"R-really, you do?" So innocent.

"Yes, since I first met you Oliver, you're so clueless sometimes." I rolled my eyes.

Oliver kissed me. Simple as that. A natural lip-lock. He eased into it, with the back of his fingers he caressed my cheek.

-Time skip, Monday, 7:10am-

DAMN I woke up late !

-Time skip 7:45am-

Finally at school. I see familiar faces just in older versions, then I spotted Rinny & Len. He just kissed her & confessed his love, a book flew across the room after Rin said "Len, what have you done.." did it hit her?

* * *

Kaito's POV

When I got to school on Monday, everything was different. People knew about Gaku-kun & I, & they all supported it. But, something was off. OH YEAH! Rin & Len are back. Wait? Did I just see a book fly across the hall? Was that a girls scream?

I shrugged it off & saw Gakupo. I ran to him & tackled him into a kiss.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully & full of happiness & content.

"How are you sweetie?" I wanted to be nice to him from now on.

"I'm great, but uh, did you see that? I wonder who got hurt.." Gakupo was genuinely concerned, he hated people getting hurt in any form.

"Yeah me too..." I was skeptical, but I shrugged my shoulders and changed the subject.

"Wanna come over today?" I asked as well.

"Yep for sure, I'll bring pocky?" Gakupo put a mischevious smile.

"Sure hun." I smirked.

Another book was thrown.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story. I always forget the disclaimer.. Well this one wasn't with help of Heylicken, she came over yesterday but we had previous engagements to take care of.. Still, she's an amazing writer! Well, Review, Follow, Favorite I accept all opinions :)**

**-Victoria&Heylicken**


	12. Chapter 12 NERU?

**A/N: ****** REEADDDDDDDD***************

**No, I'm not dead. I'm sorry for the delay I've been busy & geez the drama. I think I'll stop collaborating with Heylicken from this chapter on, possibly other chapters she will be used but for now I'm going to stick to my own ideas. Alright well I hope you'll enjoy this plot-twister. Btw this chapter is going to be EVERYONE'S pov.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Rin's POV

"Len, what have you done.."

I saw a book being thrown & it hit someone. & That someone was MIKU? She sounds like me when she screams... Who would throw a book at her? Like, yes she has victims but, Len just confessed his love to me..

Is that... NERU? WHAT? WHY? WHEN?.

Neru's POV

So I went to visit Rin in school because I could finally see her stand up when.

Aww.. Len confessed in front of everyone.. Wait, is that Miku? what is she doing.. Is she going to separate them? Why does she have a plastic leek with her... She's running towards Len. OH HELL NAW.

*Throws book*

"Bitch, the fuck you think you're doing?" I was enraged at why she'd still try to separate them.

Miku's POV

I was so pissed off. Yeah, I ran Rin over with my car but it still doesn't mean I feel that bad & she has my blessings to go after Len still. No I'm not having it. I took my plastic leek out of my locker and was running towards Len to bitch slap him when this blonde bitch threw a book at me. I screeched in pain;

"Bitch, the fuck you think you're doing?"

"The fuck you calling a bitch, bimbo." Who the fuck is she? & Why is she so pissed I'm doing this, every girl here is a fangirl & wants to do the same.

"Just stop trying to ruin everything! Geez, get a grip." The blonde replied.

She lifted off me but I was still determined to stop them. Another book was thrown at me by this bitch, WHERE THE FUCK DOES SHE KEEP ALL THESE BOOKS ? I yelped.

"UGH STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!" I yelled while rubbing my head.

"NO!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the courtyard.

"Look Miku, I don't hate you. I don't exactly like you since you ran over my Rinny, but you need to get out of the way. Because I'm a fury, with reason. & You will be my reason. So get the fuck out of their way & you won't deal with all of this okay ? okay." That dumbass reprimanded me.

"FINE! Let go of me!" I yanked my arm away from her death grip.

Rin's POV

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. THE FUCK NERU? I pushed Len away & went to the courtyard where I saw & heard Miku say "FINE! Let go of me!" . That's all I know. What does this mean?

Len's POV

-facepalm- what have I done..

* * *

Kaito&Gakupo POV

Miku couldn't get more annoying - They both thought.

Kaito: "She's a little girl in a 17 year olds body."

Gakupo: "Yeah, I know. SO, we still on?"

Kaito: "Yes obviously you baka!" He smirked

Gakupo just smiled & looked away red.

Gumi&Oliver POV

Oliver's never met the all famous Rin. Gumi used to never stop talking about her, now he could meet her. Hand-in-hand they surveyed the halls for the blonde. Of course after they heard a shriek that sounded like Rin, they followed it. But it led them to Miku & Neru, they heard the whole thing.

'why is this Miku girl want Len so bad, he's not anything grand.' was what Oliver thought.

"Okay, well we can meet Rinny & Len later, right now it's 5 minutes to get into class."

Gumi dragged Oliver to their homeroom.

* * *

Gumi's POV

I can't wait until they introduce us! eeep I'm so excited, maybe I have Rin-Rin with us! I couldn't let go of Oliver's hand. I was trembling with excitement, I only squeezed it tighter. He was sweating because he knew absolutely no one. Poor baby.

Lenka, our teacher announced;

"Class, we have two new students.. They have informed me of the face that they prefer to be called by their first names so, here's Gumi & Oliver."

THIS IS THE MOMENT!

Gumi&Oliver POV

'Oh no oh no, I swear if Gumi wasn't here I'd be a mess.' was all Oliver thought

They waltzed in casually but Gumi let go of Oliver which made him a bit more tense.

"Hi, I'm Gumi, & I hope we can get along!"

"Hello, I'm Oliver, I'm from America & still rough around the edges of Japanese so, help me!"

Everyone giggled. A few girls fangirled over Oliver's patch but he only had his eye on Gumi. He sighed lovingly as they took their place next to eachother in the back. Gumi didn't recognize anyone, she just thought she'll make new friends & see Rin in another class. She was always optomistic.

* * *

Len's POV

I walked to homeroom alone. Rin went to a different side of the school & I lost her. She's in my homeroom though so that's good. I couldn't help but sigh about twenty + times. I honestly can't stop describing Rin in my head. I seriously think something is wrong with me for sure. Especially over what I did eariler. ME, LEN KAGAMINE. The beaut of beauts. The one who broke a nokia phone, the one who walked through the mordor. Who beat Chuck Norris in a thumb war, is now, in love. With RIN. It just wasn't possible. I finally got to my homeroom with 30 seconds to spare. I didn't see Rin though. hmm..

* * *

Rin's POV

"OW!"

* * *

Kaito's POV

I couldn't help but think about Gakupo all day. He crossed my mind the whole time I was in class. I couldn't wait for after school! My mom wouldn't be home until 10pm & I was so happy! I could have Gakupo all to myself. ALL to myself. -mischevious chuckle-

I just wish my mom knew. Maybe I wouldn't have to hide it... You see, she's a conservative person. Much like me, except I'm open-minded I mean, Hi, I'm gay.

Gakupo's POV

I heard a faint "OW!" come from the storage room. The hell is up today ?

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer I own nothing but the story. IM GETTING LESS AND LESS VIEWS! PLEASE PEOPLE, TELL FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY, & THEIR FRIENDS. I'm getting depressed :/**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, I accept all opinions C:**

**-Victoria**


	13. Chapter 13 Motel Room

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own anything but the story.**  
**I also really wanted to say, thank you all. I was overwhelmed with happiness when I saw all the reviews, please please keep them coming, I love them all & now I'm sounding cheesy as fuck but I don't care, I mean it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Gakupo's POV

So, I was in the art room alone to collect a few drawings Luka left for me. Did you know she's an amazing artist? I know... Anyways... There was a faint "ow!" coming from the storage room, it sounded like Rin, but since I was wrong about it being Rin before when it was really Miku, I would have to check.

The tapping of my footsteps was disappearing with every hault. As I get closer I hear an unfamiliar voice going "I'll do it, I swear!". I stopped. Huh ?

"Look, it's my body I can do what I want with it!" Rin replied.

"I don't care, I'll cut him if you try anything." Try what ?

"I'm going to have sex, I love Len, & I can do it with whoever I want, Neru-san. Now let go of my arm, I swear you have deaths embrace!" So Neru, that's the girls name.

I heard the knob jiggling open, the only option was to dive to the right side of the room so I did.

*Thud*

"ouch." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you hear that?" Well fucking obviously, Neru. Who wouldn't *rolls eyes*.

"Yeah, probably some cat, or raccoon or something." She shrugged her shoulders.

*Door slams*

*sigh* "Man, who knew Rin wasn't so innocent. So she wants to have le sexy times with Lenny boy. Well, as fabulous as I am, I shall complete her wishes."

I stood up & dusted my fabulous hair & clothes off. Now, onto setting up the motel room, it'll be my birthday gift for Len & Rin, after all what a coincidence their birthday's the same day, no?

Trudging back to the halls I forgot I had class, ah.. I miss Kaito. I can't wait to see him later, it'll be our sexy time then. hee hee hee. *smirks*

As I enter my 2nd period I realize it was study hall so I go try to find Rin and exploit her to my plan. I actually dash to her hall and find her within 23 seconds, so accurate I know.

"Rin -breath- Chan -breath- sssssssss hoooooooooo heeeeee"

"E-eto, Gakupo? Are you okay?" She furrowed her eyebrows, NO I wasn't okay. I couldn't breathe!

"-cough cough- Yes I'm fine, -sigh- okay. I need to admit something to you, I heard everything you and, N-n.. Nero? Neru! yeah, Neru said. & I'm here to tell you, I will help!"

She went glass-eyed, & looked down with red cheeks.

"Oh don't get embarassed, Rinny. I know you want it to be special, so therefore I shall make it special! But don't tell Len, make it a surprise for him alright?."

She sighed;

"Alright, whatd'ya got?" we walked over to a desk in the library and sat down. I practically drew it out for her. The candles, the chocolate, the syrup. The orange peels! It was going to be erotic! haha!

"Okay, no to the orange peels, like is that even possible? -shudder- I don't even want to know. But an okay to the syrup, the things I can do with that.. -smirk-".

"-whine- FINE! -groan- but why not the orange peels, you simply get your knee and toe and-"

"NO, shut up, stop it ! -shudder- that's just wrong! this is haunting me in my nightmares for sure." Oh Rinny. Hahahaha!

"Alright well we have 4 minutes to switch classes, we have classes 4 & 7 together, but in period 8 we have close classes so we can chat about this. Also, after school come over to my house, here's my address."

"Okay well, bye Gakupo, I'll see you in 2 periods. ~sing-song voice~ Byee. -smile-" She got up & stomped out the library doors.

"Bye Bye" I smiled back. I like Rin, she's a good person. Anyways, I gotta go to lunch, I'm gonna see Kaito-kun. Now, my smile's even wider!

~Time skip~

"Hey Gaku-love." Kaito was so mellow & hearing him say that in his voice melted my ears.

"Hey honey!" I kissed him, his lips are so sweet I swear they'll give me diabetes one day!

"So.." I set down my plate of that damn ass mystery meat. Horse shit much?

"Oh! Luka gave me her drawings today, she left them in the art room for me to pick up. Btdubs, I have a plan to hook up Rin & Len together. Apparently Rin really wants to have sex with him, but it's her first time. It obviously isn't his but hey, I'm sure he'll understand. So, wanna help me?"

Kaito just stayed quiet & emotionless expression.

"Okay, I'll help you!" His smile cheered up, I'm glad.

"Great, I'm going over Rin's house after- oh my god. I completely forgot we had a date today. I'll cancel with her." I was rummaging through my bag but Kaito grabbed my hand and said;

"Sweetie, I understand, we have forever, they only get one first time. Let's help them & then we can go back to my place to have our pocky time, okay?" He smiled lovingly.

"Okay, thanks honey." I kissed him deeply. I felt him smile between lip-locks, that's is so beautiful to me. Woah, just got super cheesy. I just need to chill.

~Time skip~

*ding-dong*

"GAKUPO-KUN, KAITO-KUN! HIII! COME IN COME IN!" Rin was happy, she really wants da dick.

"Hello, Rin-chan" oh formal Kaito.

"Hey RInny!"

"it's time. to plan this." Rin's voice got so low, it sent shivers up, down, & through my spine.

* * *

Len's POV

I missed Rin the rest of the day, I mean I saw her, I talked to her, heck I even kissed her. But everything was so sexual, I liked it. She grabbed my butt & dragged me to the other side of the hall where people make-out. It's embarassing how much stronger she is than me. But I swear, I dream about her every night, us having sex & doing things. I imagine myself licking her everywhere, I can't even describe it, I'll get a "manly bulge" if you know what I mean. She's amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, strong, independent, humble, mischevious, crazy, lovable, refreshing, tragic (which comes in handy when there's poem projects). She's perfect to me, even the fucked up humor & jokes she says. Such as, "dark knight rises, the crowd dies down" .. No? too soon? Oh well, it's her joke not mine.

Walking home I passed by Rins house, I saw through her window Kaito and Gakupo literally drawing a motel room on a huge sketch sheet. What in the world are they planning? . It's a nice motel though, maybe Rin & I can. AGH stop it penis!

* * *

Miku's POV

I've been thinking all the rest of the day was that Neru bitch said. I mean, I don't want to hurt Rin. It's not necessarily her fault for being the girl Len fell for, no? It's just, I honestly think I love him. Can anyone be able to replace him ?

*bumps into someone*

"Gomen" we similtaniously said.

When I looked up I saw the most beautiful red eyes I've ever seen, I recognize this face..

"Excuse me, but, do I know you?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I was just thinking the same thing.." wow, maybe we do know eachother.

"Call me Dell, it's nice to meet you...-"

"Miku, call me Miku." I smiled at him.

We shook hands & I felt a rush of happiness go through me.

* * *

Oliver's POV

My first day was great, I had Gumi in ALL my classes, wow. Aren't I lucky? I also had many "fanigirls" whatever those are. They just seem shrieky & annoying & definitely not my type of girl or woman in fact. I walked home with Gumi hand-in-hand. But there's something I said to her I didn't mean, & I needed to get it off my chest.

"Gumi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"W-well, I need to admit something to you." I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned a little.

"Oh no, what did you do ?" her voice quivered a little.

"I didn't do anything, I just. -sigh- I don't love you. I really really like you."

* * *

Gumi's POV

I felt a pang on my chest when he said that, I actually loved him though, since I saw him. Why'd he lie to me? I let go of his grip.

"W-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I was so pissed off I cried.

"I'm sorry, but, I do want to be with you, please let this flourish.." he sounded worried, like I gave a fuck now.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE YOU STRUNG ME ALONG! Go away."

"But Gumi-"

"I SAID FUCKING GO AWAY!" I was crying my eyes out now, running away not even knowing where I was going. I stopped to look up & see after 15 minutes where I was, I was in the park where I met Rin & where I left Rin. Walking in the warm sand, I thought about my surroundings.

The sand was so reliable, it was always there, while the wind took a different course and was unpredictable. I smelled the breeze of the trees, it smelled so subtle & defiant at the same time. I started to swing & remember the memories here. I needed to go home, it was already 2 hours past the time I was expected to be there.

~Time skip~

When I got home I saw my mom on the couch being comforted by my dad, she was crying.

"GUMI! I thought something terrible happened to you!" She got up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry mom, a lot happened and I needed to get away for a while."

"Why are you all puffy, have you been crying? Oh honey. It's okay, we're here for you."

"Your mother's right Gumi, you can tell us anything."

"I know, just not know, I'll be in my room.."

Walking up the stairs I needed to relax. Plopping on my bed I took a deep breath & exhaustion took over as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Fucking long ass chapter. So, please please review, follow, favorite, I accept all opinions c: . Thanks for the support all, I'm lucky to have all of you readers. Thanks again! BTW sorry if there's mistakes, I didn't proof-read, I'm too lazy & I wrote too much. LOL**

**-Victoria**


	14. Chapter 14 She's Dead

**A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long to write this chapter, a lot, and I mean A LOT has been happening. Well, here goes, sorry if it's not the best. Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Rin's POV

*sigh*

"Done, okay, so that's how it's going to work, right guys?" I wiped sweat off my forehead from going back and forth around the room drawing different situations.

"Yes, now, when exactly do you want this to happen? Saturday, next week, tomorrow.. I can rent the motel room tonight if you want.." Gakupo was so anxious, I think he's more nervous than I am.

"Well, I need time to prepare you know, buy the stuff, shave, check if everything's working right if you know what I mean.. So, next week definitely." I needed time, my engines need to un-rust.

"Okay, we understand. Man, if I knew I was going to have sex with Kaito-kun, I would've-"

Kaito's eyes widened & he stood up from the couch;

"Shush Gakupo! Stop telling everybody our business you diva!, I'm sorry Rin." I found this extremely funny, I actually giggled a little.

"-giggle- Okay, okay, don't worry I don't mind! I'm a huge blabbermouth myself so I like things sort of gossipy. -insert le smile-"

"Alright then, well we best be on our way. Wouldn't want night hitting us, it's already getting dark." Kaito was so organized & well thought-out. I wish I was like him honestly.

"AWWWW Kaitoo! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Gakupo stomped his foot like a 7 year old. He on the other hand can be very childish.. Most of the time. heh heh...

"Act your age not your shoe size, now we have to go! Your mom will be mad if I don't bring you back home on time." Kaito practically dragged Gakupo to the door.

"Wait.. How come, I've never been introduced to your mom as your boyfriend.." Gakupo furrowed his eyebrows & looked worried. I was unconditionally uncomfortable..

"W-what do you mean, sh-she knows about us..." Kaito was intellegent but not a good liar. Where was this heading?

I stood there dumb-founded just waiting for what was about to un-ravel before me.

"Yeah, you still say 'oh my buddy is coming over' or 'Gakupo-kun is on his way here' I tell my mom 'hey mom, my boyfriends coming', etc. What are you not telling me?" He released himself from Kaito's hand, I guess the truth of something was bound to come out. Odd that it was going to come out at my house while drawing up a plan of me having sex...

"Eto, Well.."

* * *

Gumi's POV

I awoke a few hours later, around dinner time. But when I walked out of my room I didn't smell food, I heard crying.. I jumped the two flights of stairs down, I needed to know what was happening..

"Mom, dad, what's going on, why is mom crying, dad?" I was worried beyond my years, my mom only cries for 3 things;

1)me

2)my brother

3)my grandmother

& nothing was wrong with me, nor my brother, he's upstairs.. So, Oh no...

"Is she-" It hit me, my grandma, she's dead.

I started crying, but not before my mom called me to sit next to her;

"No, honey, she's not dead -sniffle- but, she's not exactly living either. She's-She's in a coma."

Once again I started bawling, I'm losing everyone. Why now, why not before so time could've passed and I'd be moved on by now..

"She has only a few weeks to live before, -sniffle-, before we have to pull.. Pull the plug." She, the strong woman I have for a mom, was now a shriveled helpless puppy, yelping and weeping for her mom.

I was being comforted by my dads warm embrace while my mom lay herself on her side and sobbed into a pillow cushion.

"Look, honey, I think it's best if you call Rin over and talk to her, maybe get your feelings out." My dad consulted.. Perhaps he's right, I need a friend right now.

My fingers couldn't dial any faster; I mumbled "555-6783";

-Ring, ring, ring-

"Hello?"

"Rin." I heard my voice whine back into a sob

"What's wrong, Gumi?" she was concerned..

"P-please, come over, my adress is - okay?"

"A-alright, I'll be there in 5 minutes okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I continued to sob into my dads shoulder, within a few minutes I heard a knock on the door, I trudged to the door, shoulders hunched and face wet.

"Gumi?"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN." I whined into her arms again as I cried.

"G-gumi, what's wrong?"

"Lola, she's in a coma, and she only has a few-maybe less- weeks to live!"

"w-what? how do you- no Gumi, noo-hoho-" She sobbed as hard as me, my grandma literally raised us along with her parents. It's as painful for her as it is for me.

Our arms entwined and we sat down on the wooden floor by the front door as we both exerted tears from our eyes.

"We should go see her, tomorrow, please, let's go." Rin pleaded me.

"Of course, we will. After school, let's both go and-and get the few chances we have to talk to her. Even though she won't remember us or know we're even there."

"Deal."

"Good."

~Time skip; hospital~

Arm in arm Rin & I ran through the hospital doors to which led us to OUR grandmother.

Finding the hall, I noticed they were hauling my grandma out of the room, SHE'S AWAKE!

"GRANDMA! Lola!" I released Rin's arm and we both ran to Lola.

I went up to her, I heard the noise becoming constant.

She looked up at both of us, holding her hands and crying. She remembered. She remembered all of our memories & our sorrows. She remembers playing with Rin & I in the backyard. She remembered me, her granddaughter.

"Gumi, Rin. I love you both... I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, grandma." I said.

"I love you too, grandma." Rin repeated.

And with a single tear creeping out of the corner of her eyes, she smiled at us, closed her eyes, and died. With us holding her hands.

"NOOOOOO! GRANDMA! LOLA!"

-beeeeeeep-

She left us.

I cried the hardest I ever have, so did Rin, we both were screaming in agony, in pain, in loss. I fell down, crouched on my knees and holding my chest, I couldn't breathe. She was my everything, my grandma, my mom, my friend. Now, with one last breath, she left the face of this beautiful Earth with an imprint of us to be left behind. Good bye grandma. Rest in peace wherever you are.

* * *

Miku's POV

So, it turns out that Dell goes to Crypton high too. I think, no, I'm certain, I'm falling for Dell. The day we met we talked for hours and hours while sitting on a bench. We talked about how dark the music he liked was, and my undying love for leeks. We talked about everything, and nothing. Before he left he kissed my hand and said he'll see me in school tomorrow.

Well, I did see him today.

"DELL!" I screamed when I saw him, but I realized I needed to keep my cool so I slowed down my pace..

"Fancy to see you here." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and gave me a big smile;

"Fancy to see you here too. So, you're a senior right?"

"Why yes I am." I gave the best smile I could give, placed my hands behind my back and swayed a little.

"Nice, me too. So, wanna meet up in lunch?" he smiled a sexy smile that is.

"Yeah I'd like that, see you around." I bit my lip and strode off. Len didn't cross my mind all day, wow. .Dell.

* * *

**A/N: well'p there you go. Sorry for the multiple tradgedies. Give me feedback, what do you like and don't like ?**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, I accept all opinions :)**

**-Victoria**


	15. Chapter 15 At The Peak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. :L**

* * *

Chapter 15

Third person POV

"Yeah, you still say 'oh my buddy is coming over' or 'Gakupo-kun is on his way here' I tell my mom 'hey mom, my boyfriends coming', etc. What are you not telling me?" He released himself from Kaito's hand, I guess the truth of something was bound to come out. Odd that it was going to come out at my house while drawing up a plan of me having sex...

"Eto, Well.."

"Look, I'm sorry! It's my mom. She's conservative and she'll never understand." Kaito dropped to his knees.

"Please, please forgive me."

"It's okay, Kaito, I love you and that's.. That's all that m-matters." Gakupo put on a brave face. Though he felt horrible inside. What else could he do?

-ring ring-

The phone rang.

Rin left.

Everything was silent and Kaito and Gakupo stood there, contemplating their love.

They were, magnets.

* * *

Len's POV

~3 weeks later; after Gumi and eh, Rin's grandmother died.~

I got a call from Rin telling me she wanted to meet me at a hotel room at around 9.

It hit me! Rin wants to.. She- she wants to… Have sex.

I'm so nervous! And it's not even my first time. But, I want to count it as my first time, because, it's with the person I love.

I can picture it now;

Us rolling around, laughing, and receiving the greatest pleasure of our lives!

I'll feel her inside, warm and inviting and. Wait, let's not get carried away, Lenny boy.

Gakupo's POV

*sigh* I'm staring at Kaito, I can't believe everything is falling into place. Acceptance, love, thoughts, chemistry, sex. It's all perfect. Even with his mother not accepting it. I don't care.

I love everything in my life right now, even if I lost 112 bucks to rent that damn motel room for Rin & Len. They deserve the best as their first time.

*kiss*

"Hi Kaito."

"Hi, love."

~Time skip, 9:00 pm~

Third person POV

_Sex._

The greatest pleasure that occurs on a human body. On human flesh.

Len walked in the motel room and saw Rin, glowing beautifully in the moonlight.  
She was in her flesh, only in her flesh. Seizing the breath of Len and capturing it in a look to the eyes.

Strutting off the bed and striding closer to Lens socially acceptable body. The body she wanted to over power. -Not that she's ever had any trouble, the girl has the strength of 10 men.-

He went clumsy and stiff. He never realized she was so petite and, ferociously stunning. Her voice was "_dangerous and seductive. Like blood mixed with melted chocolate."-P.C. Cast._ (a/n: ruined the moment, oh well, that's a line from a book.)

The words rolled off her tongue like a beautiful melody, surrounding his ears as if he was under water. Serene and sensuous.

"Take me." She whispered in a low, sexy voice.

Sending shivers down his spine, and practically grabbing his nerves, it shook him up.

He thought he was nervouse before, wrong.

Now he was nervous.

Like a completely stuttering idiot he replied:

"A-alright, what-what do you want me to do?"

She chuckled at his uncertainty.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one that's all hyped up and nervous? Just relax, I don't bite.. Unless you want me to." She winked at him.

He was getting a rock.

Pushing him with one hand she lead him backwards to the bed, and got ontop of him.  
Laying down on his chest, she spoke softly.

"Let's do this. I'm-I'm ready."

A hint of doubt hung in her voice but she thought nothing of it. Len was too distracted by her beautiful body and face that he didn't notice she was taking his clothes off.

"Oh! E-Eto, sorry, I was distracted." He had a nervous chuckle ringing through the big room.

"Kiss me, you fool, just kiss me." Len didn't refuse, he obliged happily and kissed her. Passionately.  
As the kiss deepened he felt himself harden, even more.

"I- Rin, I love you."

He said in between breaths. The kiss took a lot.

Now, he had his pants and underwear off, but his shirt on.

Rin unbuttoned the shirt and sat on stomach. Her bare self was already showing.

Wrapping her hand in the back of his head she pulled him up and close.

They rolled around and Len was on top of her now, he was planning something to do.

Creeping his face lower, he started to lick her deep, and insert one finger at a time. Slowly, going in and out. This made her exert moans of perpetual pleasure since she's never experienced anything like this before. She was getting restless and she noticed him already pre-cumming and she had enough.

"Just get inside me!" Rin was shrieking from frustration.

He smiled, crawled upwards, and thrusted inside her.

She shed a tear and felt pain. He asked her with concern as he pulled out "I'm so sorry, are you okay?". A pang of guilt overcame him for being selfish and going hard so early. He forgot it was her first time.

"Do you still want to?" he bit his lip and let his gaze wander to the ground.

"Yes, of course! But please be gentle, it's my first time and all." she scrunched her eyebrows and looked away.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She sat up for a kiss.

He tried again and this time it was a success, he felt the most intense burning desire he's ever felt. She felt the heat of passion igniting the night.

They whispered beautiful things back and forth, as they made what they'd been wanting to all night.  
She felt every inch of him inside her as she throbbed in pleasure.

"I'm at the peak, Len, it's coming." She warned silently.

"Me t-too.!" And in it went. All inside the condom and hers all over him.

They laid next to each other panting and recollecting memories of the previous actions.

With a simultaneous smile and a quick flick of the covers on, they fell asleep in each others arms, meeting each others' embrace. They slept the most peaceful each of them had in years. Not remembering the past, or the future, just soaking and bathing in the present. The here, the now.

* * *

**A/N: DONE. Did you like it? Leave a review, favorite, or follow.**

**I accept all opinions C:**

**-Victoria**


	16. Chapter 16 Break

Chapter 16

* * *

Rin's thought POV

A lady that did almost raise me died 3 weeks ago. I decided to not let it affect the way I live my life the way I did when my parents' died. But I'm feeling bad about having sex with Len…

I mean, it makes me seem so easy. I wonder if he thinks the same.. Oh, he's calling me? Hmm.

Third Person POV

* * *

Rin: "Hello, Len." A tainted guilt hung in those words.

Len: "H-hi sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked with parental concern, shocking Rin.

Rin: "I'm sorry Len. I- I think we need to take a break. Last night, it was a mistake." She stumbled on the word 'mistake'. Clearing her throat and blinking back tears.

Len: "What. W-Why?!" His heart fell to his shoes. Len's breath got knocked out and tears were forming in his eyes. He hung up the phone.

Rin ran to her room and cried into her plush pillow.

Len dropped the phone and sunk to the floor, his heart and chest hurting. He started sobbing slightly with mere determination in his heart.

"N… No." he mumbled as he looked to the ground in defeat.

Looking around his room with panic, he felt his world crumble like pastries.  
"I'm getting Rin back. Why would she want to take a break? Does... Does she not care about me? Did she ever? No, I love her so much. I always have, I regret ever thinking of her as a play thing! I regret not realizing this sooner. I regret not showing her how much I love her. I regret not showing my obsession. I regret it."

Len was heaving until, well, he fainted.

* * *

~2:30 hours later~

"Len, baby, please, can you hear me?"

He awoke in a hospital bed.

Immediately thinking of Rin, his pulse raised 16 beats. He panicked again screaming her name, looking around the room like a maniac. The nurses had to give him a shot to kill the adrenaline.

"R-riinn.." He dragged out the words as he fell into sedation.

His head falling to the side, and his mom stroking his hair, she called Rin.

Rin: -sniffle- "h-hello, Mrs. Kagamine."

Mom: "Rin, sweetie, I know we've never talked, but my son has had a panic attack. He's currently residing at the - hospital. Would you mind telling me what happened?" She was speaking strongly though she was worried.

Rin: "He, what? I'm-I'm on my way!" She quickly hung up the orange phone.

Rin hadn't realized how that affected Len so much. She thought; "He really cares," Which made her feel so much worse. She had tears being born in her eyes, living on her cheek, and dying at the tip of her lips.

Violently.

She ran into the so well-known hospital and remembered the room number his mom gave her.

"Len, Len oh my god, I am so sorry!" she yelled when she saw Len on the gurney.

Grabbing hold of his hand felt so familiar, he did the same when she was in the hospital. She was prepared to stay there for years, if she ever had to, just to be with him.

He felt an electrifying jolt when she touched his hand and opened those sapphire eyes she longed to meet once again. It was as if she was one of those things that bring people back to life. He fell back into sedation quickly though.

She resumed crying, until his mom gave her a pat on her shoulders and told her to sit down so warmly.

Sighing and breathing in deeply, she was beginning to feel normal again. Having a long time to think before he could wake up, she thought about how much it hurt him for her to break up with him. She thought in annoyance "maybe he's obsessed…" but quickly shook the thought out.

Another sigh and Len woke up- officially.

"LEN!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I am so sorry! Please, I am! I'll- I'll never tell you that again I promise! I'll be better, I am so sorry! But please, don't leave me alone."

Lens's eyes were wide and wild. "Rin, rin rin rin rin, it's okay. I- I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, just don't ever say those words again. I love you."

His parents just stood there quietly observing their child's young love with a smile plastered on their face.

Len grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He gave her a peck on the lips and whispered closely to her ear:

"So much."

* * *

Kaito's POV

-Slap-

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! LOL. Thanks for the review by the way "Alex". It means so much people actually read this... Well, next chapter will be soon- hopefully. A LOT'S been going on. And school so yeah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid :c**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	17. Chapter 17 Fine! I'm leaving

Chapter 17

* * *

Kaitos' POV

"I'm sorry!" my left cheek was stinging.

"You are a disgrace to this family! I have a GAY son! How did I not read into this?" She was panicking.

Mom, why can't you accept me? I-I'm sorry…

"I'm sorry. Why can't you accept me? I-it's not my fault. I didn't choose this, I swear!" I was feeling helpless.

See, today I told her about Gakupo and I. She kind of umm, lost it.

"I will have none of this! You are to leave this house, IMMEDIATELY!" I stared in awe at how cruel my mother was. My heart sunk and I got my breath kicked out of me. I dropped my jaw and got furious.

"FINE! I-I HATE YOU!" I stormed off.

Hurdling my things in two suitcases I called Gakupo.

"He-hello?" I sniffed back tears and a runny nose.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" he asked politely.

"I'm coming over for a while, can I?"

"Y-yes, come on over. See you in a bit."

I didn't bother explaining anymore, I packed up and left.

* * *

Gumi's POV

I called Oliver. These past few weeks have been horrible. My grandmother dying, us breaking up, it complicated everything.

We would see each other everywhere in school and pretended one another didn't exist. How could you feel so alone in such a crowded room? I know. The one person whose attention you desire ignores you. That's how.

"Hello?" Oliver asked quizzically.

"H-hi," was all I could conjure up.

"W-w-what's up?" he stuttered vigorously.

"I've realized I overreacted greatly. If we can, and if you want, can we uh, start over?" my heart raced like a fly's wings fluttering.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Yes Gumi, of course. I always wanted to start over, you know, let everything flourish. Thank you."

I grinned a far stretch grin.

"Good." I said with a great giggle.

Mikus' POV

"I was feeling so guilty. I'd been such a bitch to Rin for no reason, it wasn't her fault," Miku thought.

"Miku!" Mikuo called after me.

"Whaattt," I stretched out groaning and crawling off my bed.

"Want to go somewhere and talk?" He was acting peculiar.

"E-eto, sure?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"GREAT!" He jumped up and down.

"Weirdo," I hissed.

After a couple minutes of walking I realized where we were headed. I took off.

It was the place where I had ran over Rin. I felt bad enough and he wanted to remind me?

"Miku, come back!" he called to me from a distance.

"NO! How could you?! I feel bad enough!" I started to tear up and after a while of hardcore running I stopped to catch my breath and think.

Clearing my mind I sat on a familiar, homely, swing. It was rusty and red, with hundred year old chains. I heard it squealing with every pull or push of weight.

I swallowed hard when I had a flashback.

_The breeze whipped a scent of freshly cut grass and the sweet smell of recent rain. Sloshing through the mud running around with high-pitched giggles. Spotted and swooned, I saw him. His bright yellow hair tied in a pony-tail and his sapphire eyes glistening with the ray of light. Those pearl white teeth showing from rim to rim of the flawless white, juvenile face. I swear, hearts were penciled in my teal eyes. I saw Len, in this very park. Our eyes met and he waved hello. That's where it all started, here._

I felt my throat tighten and I coughed back whines. Taking a deep breath I lunged off the swing and landed in the grainy sand. I walked the rest of the way home, slowly.

"I need to apologize. I do." I mumbled. I am going to apologize to Rin.

* * *

Dells' POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Miku. I really, really, like her. I think next week I'm going to ask her out. Eh. I'm nervous.

* * *

Third person POV

Rin fell asleep in the hospital. Len had to ask the nurse after she went into deep surrender to bring blankets. Len looked at her frame glowing like a neon star in a dull sky. His room had a window above him and they kept him there to check if he freaks out again, luckily that didn't occur. He thought about the night they shared and all his thoughts were racing at 1,000 miles per hour. Rin made baby sounds as she blissfully slept. He found it adorable, he almost "awed" when she sneezed; she sounded like a newborn kitten.

He found himself describing the way she moved in his thoughts. "Small hips, large personality, she's perfect," he started out.

It progressed as he went on, from describing her movements to her body; naked.  
The way she rocked her hips during sex made him want her right there and now.

He kept thinking about how the moonlight lit the side of Rin's face and it complimented her blond hair. If she was awake it'd bring out her watercolor blue eyes. He saw her soft lips glisten as if she caressed an ice cube on them. Her flawless creamy skin that was so smooth to the touch. Remembered also how she tasted like an orange, bittersweet.

Len stopped himself there, not wanting to get to anxious and turned on.

Waiting until morning, Len was prepared to elaborate everything he felt, and even his obsession.

The silence was listening, the night was deafening, and it was an endless black pit. He waited for morning to come but his insomnia gradually took over giving him the boost he needed to stay up and think for the perfect way to come out with everything.

Contemplating and tempting.  
She drew him to her without herself even realizing it.

* * *

Lens' POV

I opened my eyes, greeted with a burning light above them.

"GAH! Why are you taking pictures, mom?!"

"Aw honey, because I want to remember this day and put it on yours and Rin's wedding album" she smiled evilly.

"What?!" I was panicking. WHAATT?!

Rin woke up mumbling.

"Huh? What? What year is it?" she rubbed her eyes so cutely and yawned.

"KYA!" I couldn't help but scream. My face turned ruby.

"S-sorry." I chuckled nervously.

"-Giggle- it's okay, Lenny." Rin smiled so beautifully.

"Y-yeah, well, uh…" I didn't know what to say…

"Rin we need to-."

I was interrupted by a knock.

"HELLO!"

* * *

**A/N: I did everyone's POV except Neru. Guess why. c;. I uploaded pretty damn quick. Sorry if there's mistakes, I never proof-read. Well disclaimer; I don't own vocaloid.**

**PLEASE GIMME REVIEWS. PLEASE!**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	18. Chapter 18 I wonder if she likes mushy

**A/N: I think I'm going to discontinue this. But whatever, here's another damn chapter, after this, discontinued.**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Len's POV

I was so close to telling Rin what we needed to talk about, when someone came knocking in.

"HELLO!"

"I'm here to fuck shit up!"

Dammit Neru.

"NERU!" Rin squealed when she saw her. She tackled and almost toppled on Neru, pulling her into a

"I haven't talked or seen you in the longest. Where've you been? Something wrong?" Rin furrowed her brows.

"Nah, been out of town handling some business. It's like you two are always in the hospital. What happened this time?" She slipped her arms off of Rin, Rin as well.

"W-well.." She continued.

"I fainted!" I said interjecting. Pfft- lie.

"Yeah, I fainted and Rinny here came as soon as she heard the news." I chuckled nervously with a half-smile.

Neru cocked her left eyebrow up.

"Really now? I'm not buying it. Tell me what's up, now." She demanded.

"-clears throat" my parents dejected.

"Go on Len; explain to the lovely young lady what really happened." UGH mother!

"F-fine… Rin said it was a-" I paused. My parents' don't know I slept with Rin.

Rin knew that too, she gave me doe-eyed glance as if to message me to keep my trap shut.

"She, e-eto, broke up with me because I wasn't being a good boyfriend. I fell for Rin, so it kind of put me in 'panic attack' mode." I brought my gaze to the glassy ground, it was white and had a 'just cleaned' sense to it, though it wasn't.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin. You bad girl." She eyed Rin.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just as he explained, he was kind of treating me weird. I didn't like it, but he promised to change and that he really loved me. And, I believe him." She smiled without teeth, but it was a genuine smile.

"It's cool guys! So, whatd'ya say we all hang out when Lenny boy gets out of the hospital, eh?" She wriggled her eyebrows up and down, with a huge grin. I couldn't help but chuckle. Rin neither.

"Yeah, totally up for it! What do you say Len?" Dammit Rin.

"Mhm, sure, cool." I really wasn't up for it, but, if it makes Rin happy, it makes me happy.

I conjured up a smile because I know these two don't buy my lies ever.  
I'm dead.

"Great!" Rin clasped her hands together and grinned.

_~Timeskip~_

I left the hospital yesterday, today's Saturday so we all decided to hang out today instead. I STILL haven't been able to tell Rin everything.

* * *

Miku's POV

I tried to pass by Rin' house, but she wasn't there. I went by another time, but it's like, no matter what time I pass by, she's never home nor at school…

I do plan on telling her on Monday, if she shows up… -sigh-. Where is that girl? Len hasn't showed up either- NOT THAT I CARE ANYMORE! But damn. Where is he too? –gasp-

ARE THEY TOGETHER?! HELL NAW! NAW, NAW, NAW, NAW, NAW, NAW! THAT IS JUST NOT OKAY, THAT- What am I doing?

Here I am sulking about how she's not showing up and I'm re-maddening myself all over again? No! I will apologize and not bother them. I have Dell, don't I? But… I don't have him per say. He's not even into me I bet. –Sigh-

Fucking mood swings, y u no leave? (a/n: haha, I felt like adding that there…)

* * *

Dell's POV

So, I have this planned out. I'm going to tell Miku my feelings on Monday. I have this whole thing planned out! I hope it's not too mushy though. I wonder if Miku likes mushy…

* * *

Gakupo's POV

I opened my heavy, mahogany colored door to a red-nosed and wet-faced Kaito. He was only sniffling at this moment but as soon as he stepped inside and I closed the door, he dropped his suitcases and brought me in a tight embrace. I didn't object, I actually started crying too. Even though I didn't understand why he was crying, his sadness made me sad.

He started whining and weeping, actually leaving tears propped on my shoulder. I pet his soft, navy blue hair. He asked through my shirt "why are you crying too?" I didn't know what to reply, really.

So I answered to the best of my abilities… "My heart breaks every time yours does too." And it was true. Every time he cried to me, I cried. Even when we were still just friends, he cried to me a couple times because of his damn mother. Oh no, was this about his mom?

"K-Kaito… What happened?" I gripped his shoulders and peeled him off me slowly and gently. His head hung and he was still sobbing. I put my finger under his chin and pulled his face up to meet my eyes.

"Tell me."

"-Sigh" He started.

I heard my phone ring. "Give me a second, it might be my mom." I picked up… It was A mom alright..

* * *

**A/N: Idonno. Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna continue this.. Disclaimer I don't own vocaloid.**

**-Victoria.**


	19. Chapter 19 I damn lost it

**A/N: AWWW, thanks "Chemical Emotions" and "Ermahgerd" (HAHA good.) I'm going to continue this c: thanks a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Gakupo's POV

**"IS MY DAMN SON OVER THERE?!**" I had to pull the phone away from my ear this woman screams LOUD.

"Y-yes ma'am. H-he's here with me." I gulped hard. My hand grew shaky while gripping my purple phone.

I glanced at Kaito; he was wailing his arms around to tell his mom he went to the bathroom. Good advice, too.  
"**PUT HIM ON THE PHONE, NOW!**" She hollered once a- fucking- gain. "H-he's in the bathroom, ma'am." I chuckled slightly.  
"That **FAG!** You and he are a disgrace! **YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!**" The fuck bitch, what the fucking fuck?

"Okay, lady. I tried to be nice but it just doesn't work with you, huh? Well guess what- I fucking love your son. And guess what the fucking else, bitch. **I FUCKED HIM TOO**. So, shove that up your beliefs throat, you're going to go to hell too. Not for being gay, but for being a completely neurotic, manipulative, narrow-minded, conniving, **BITCH**. Thank you, have a _–insert gay voice-_ fabulous day, dear." I threw the phone and it broke. I just about damn lost it.

I looked back at Kaito, he was in shock. "Heh, sorry…" I gave a half smile and hung my head. It was, after all, his mom…

"N-no, don't be. I've been wanting to tell her that for years. Thank you so much for standing up for me, Gaku-kun. I love you." He pulled me in an embrace and entwined his hands in mine.

Our tongues danced the tango with each other, and our want grew hot.  
We spent another _–insert gay voice-_ fabulous night together. –Chuckle-

* * *

Dell's POV

Everything's ready! So, here's how it's going to go. I've set up the teal and grey flowers over the headboard of her bed. OH by the way, her mom let me in her house after I explained what I wanted to do. She's so nice!

A-anyways, haha, so, yeah. Ooh, I also put a ring of roses along her bed. It's a heart with "be my girlfriend?" in it. I reallllyyyyyyy hope she likes mushy. Because I'm a corny fuck!

* * *

Gumi's POV

It's been so great with Oliver. But, it was weird, one time we were walking by the park we used to hang out and we saw Miku. She looked like she'd been crying… I wanted to ask what was wrong but as soon as I got close enough, she whispered "I need to apologize. I do." I think she feels bad about what she did to poor Rinny. I felt like hugging her, but, damn. I still hate her.

I should call her, see how she's doing and stuff.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rin-Rin!"

"Hey Gumi. What's up? Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just want to talk to my friend. I miss you, what have you been up to?"

"Meh, I'm just walking –back round voices-*gasp*"

"Rin?"

I heard the dial tone. Oh gosh, what happened **NOW?**

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. *sigh* so, yes, I'm going to continue this. Next chapter will be everyone finally meeting each other. It's about time, no?**

**Thanks to all of you who truly care.**

**-Victoria**


	20. Chapter 20 Infatuation

**A/N: I was just reading chapter 1 on this story, and it sucks... And yes, I said this'll be the chapter where everyone meets but, I decided to make it so you understand Len's infatuation with Rin. Sorry :D**

* * *

Chapter 20

Third person POV (Len's side)

Len was sitting on his bed at around 2:00 pm, pondering his thoughts. He was restless and crude to his actions he replayed in his mind. It basically rolled out like this…

When Len first met Rin, his whole world changed… She was the girl that totally made him forget about how girls have "cooties," and how they are "icky." The way her hair swung in the breeze, the way she smiled when she blushed, the way her lips curled if she concentrated enough. They way her eyes shined at the way the birds chirped wispily in the wind. She would tell him how she thought they whispered secrets to each other, and how maybe they started conducting secret missions. At first, it all seemed so ridiculous to him. But eventually, the things she said made him wonder, then giggle at the silliness.

Len questioned all the tingles he felt when she brushed up against his arm or skin in general. He felt as though the hairs on his body would stand up and why he felt as if his blood would prickle his cheeks when she smiled at him softly. Her smile always brought out his smile. Then, it all changed.

Her parents died. She completely shut herself off from him- and most people. She would reject his hugs and words of console. Even when he'd just ask her simple things like "what's up?" she'd shut him off. Gradually, this affected him greatly as well. He began to not care how women felt; because he thought they'd just shut him off if he asked. So, he ventured away from Rin and thought of women as play-things. Who can blame him though?

Then- it happened. They bumped into each other. A simple clumsy mistake and it completely changed his life again. The girl that made him change his thoughts as simple as about girls having cooties, made him change his thoughts on how you can actually love a girl.

Len began to stress over everything he did. He'd replay all their conversations in his head, smash his head about all the times he acted completely stupid or said something wrong. He would beat himself up about every mistake he'd make. He began to actually cry if she'd cry. He was infatuated with the way she carried herself. She was so charming, and a great listener. She made everyone feel important- even if she truly only kept a few close to her. The way she looked at someone- anyone, and smile so slyly, engulfed him in charm. It was as if she casted a spell on him. He'd blush when she'd wink at him or said something like "you look handsome today," it made his knees weak and his stomach flutter.

Hell, he felt like a school girl chasing after the heartbreaker. Not like it was the other way around. The way it usually was. He never wanted to hurt Rin. He thought of her as a precious flower that with one limp pull, all the petals would float to the asphalt. Len never understood why, though. She was a strong woman. She was independent, refused help, knew her place, and didn't obey what the mainstream things were. Rin was extraordinary- and he cherished every moment with her. Good or bad.

She had strong opinions, and was never afraid to shout them at the top of her lungs- despite what everyone else said. Society being said "everyone."

Len lay there fidgeting with his fingers. The cold in his room bit as his fingertips, edging him to put up the A.C. He didn't feel like getting up though, instead he reached for his blanket and continued sorting his feelings out. Recalling and vaguely remembering memories. He thought about how she made him so certain of himself. Like he could kiss the rain. Like he could cut the air. Like he could beat Chuck Norris at a thumb war. She made him, well- him.

He spent hours laying there- just thinking. It came to be 10:00pm and he was well tired from thinking. So, he went off to sleep.

* * *

Rin's POV

I'm just here walking through the street coming back from hanging out with Neru and Len, it wasn't that fun. Len seemed so out of it, but whatever.

Ooh! A phone call!

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rin-Rin!"

"Hey Gumi. What's up? Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just want to talk to my friend. I miss you, what have you been up to?"

"Meh, I'm just walking –back round voices-*gasp*"

"Rin?"

Oh my god.

"Move out of the way, girl!"

I was being pushed everywhere! There were people huddled over what seems to be, a puppy.

What? I'm being pushed around everywhere, for a damn puppy. Don't get me wrong, GO ANIMALS! Yay. But, a puppy… Really… Then, I got a closer look. Yeah it was a puppy, but it was in the sewer thing. You know, those black things in the middle of the street and it has these spherical bumps… Yeah-those.

It apparently fell and -Miku? Was saving it. This is weird. Why is she so close to my house on a Sunday night?

She was scummy and dirty and plain grotesque! But, wow. She has a heart, who would've guessed. No, that's harsh. She has her bitchy moments, they just happen to be with me, but she's the school's angel for a reason. She's sweet in her own way.

She hobbled over when she spotted me. I had the urge to pinch my nose but I scratched it away. But as soon as she saw me she went blank and looked beside me. What did she…- *gulp*

* * *

**A/N: DASSIT. I don't own vocaloid btdubs.**

**-Victoria**


	21. Chapter 21 Friends?

Chapter 21

-Whole chapter's going to be in Rin's POV-

* * *

Behind me was Mikuo. He heaved down my neck but not looking in my way, but instead at Miku's… What? Why? He looked as though he saw her kill the puppy rather than save it.

It was night, so the only light provided was camera's flashing, the fire rescue siren lights, and the street lights. That making his face all the more scary and threatening.

The green-ish light beamed on his flawless, pale face. Sewing its ray across the side of his emerald eyes and gliding down to his lips. His hair popping out in contrast from blue to green. I studied his face in detail and sought to understand why he was so angry…

Miku interjected my hazy thoughts and asked in almost a whisper, "Mikuo-kun, w-what's wrong?"  
I was curious too. I backed away a couple steps and eyed him with the same questioning look Miku had on, only more heavily puzzled. He studied his sister's position and facial expression. Loosely, he eased his face.

"Nothing, what are you doing here with Rin?" He asked very harshly. I got startled at the question though…

"She wasn't doing anything, I actually bumped into her. She was saving this puppy and, eto, wait… Why do you sound so harsh?" I raised my left eyebrow. I'd much rather know why he was being that cold.

I crossed my arms while standing next to Miku, and tapped my foot on the asphalt.

"Well, care to explain why you took that tone with your sister?" I gave him my 'hmm?' face.  
"I was concerned. The last couple times she's been around you, you get hurt. And it's her fault. I just wanted to make sure why she was near you again." He sighed and sniffed the air.

"EW! What's that smell?!" He pinched his nostrils and Miku looked away embarrassed.  
"I-I was saving a puppy from a sewer and e-eto I got, d-dirty…" She was blushing, D'aw! She could be cute sometimes, I had to admit.

"Anyways, Rin, where are you headed?" Mikuo asked shifting his weight to the other foot, and flicking his head up in question form. "Home, I'm on my way back from hanging out with Len and Neru." I replied. "But it's so late? Want me to walk you home?" Mikuo was very polite. But, I'm more interested in finding out what Miku needed to tell me.

"No, no thanks. I actually was about to ask Miku to walk me home. I can let you shower and lend you some clothes, if you want?" I asked offering.

"Y-yeah, okay." She raised both her eye brows and nodded quickly. "Is it okay, Mikuo-kun?" She asks him for permission. That's kind of sweet! I smiled to myself at the thought.

He was hesitant, but saw that I needed to speak with her. So he agreed and headed off.

As soon as he left, Miku was crowded with people as we walked along. They were saying how she was a hero, and how selfless, etc. I'm happy for her, I really am. It was selfless, and all. I just needed to know what she wanted and to talk to her. But, no, NOW.

She saw my slight irritation and brushed everyone off, telling them she needed to go home and shower. I was glad she saw my annoyance.

* * *

~Time skip~

Miku patted down my hallway with a towel on around her body and hair. She smelled like oranges now, haha, I find that different since she usually smells like leeks or lavender. She sniffed a little, as though she was holding back tears.

"e-eto, c-can you, eto, lend me some clothes?" Why was she acting all shy? A while ago she tried to kill me, now she was shy? WHAT?

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and got up from the couch and walked to my room to fetch a shirt, bra, etc.

"Eto, I think my bras are eto, too small…" I apologized. I'm much more flat-chested than her.  
"No, it's fine. I can loosen it. Look, thank you so much, you really don't have to do this for me. I'm such a bitch, you're so nice and I always blind myself. So, can we speak, about something?"

I was, well, ASDJGHFKL~ Basically. So, I heard her. We were at my house for hours and hours until 4 in the morning, since it was already so late.

She explained how she was so sorry and how she was never mad at ME, she was mad at the fact that he LIKED me. More or less, at the situation than me, I guess.

Anyway, I forgave her. We're actually friends now, like I don't even know. We spent that last hour talking about her and Dell. She seems to like him now. Good thing too, haha.

* * *

OH CRAP! Gumi! I left her hanging she must've been worried sick!

I shall call her now.

"Hello, Rin?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I hung up on you!"

"Gosh, you had me WORRIED SICK! What the hell, Rin?!"

"I'm sorry! Look, I was just being pushed by people because of a puppy and never mind that. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. Alright?"

"Fine, you're forgiven. Well, I have to go, Oliver's waiting for me. We're going SHOOTING!"

I couldn't help but chuckle to the "pew pew pfff" noises she was making on the other side of the line.

"Okay, good bye!"

"Bye, Rin~"

-Clatter-

"Miku?!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, I swear, I updated souley for "A Reader" thanks so much, your views are very appreciated! PM me whenever. Anyone, really. I like inboxes and talking to new people :)**

**Well, this is it.**

**R&R and follow c: I accept all opinions!**

**-Victoria**


	22. Chapter 22 What the?

Chapter 22

* * *

**(A.N: Guys, I'm wrote a new story, if you like the way I write, you'll like this one. It's called "Blush" it's a LukaxMiku story. Go read it PLEASE! Oh and my friend wrote this chapter, I'm having a little bit of writer's**

**block)**

* * *

"I'm in here!" Miku called from the kitchen.  
"What happened?" I rang back.

"Nothing, I dropped a few utensils that's all! Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" Oh, did I forget to mention, she stayed the night.

"Nothing! Just peel me an orange!"

"Okay!"

-Ring, ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey sweet heart!"

"Hi, Len!"

"Hey, love, do you want to eto, hang out today? I know we hung out yesterday it's just I miss you, and eto, well, eto, yeah…" He was so nervous… Why? I'd never seen him like this…

"Sure, sweetie, just calm down. It's me remember."

* * *

Len's POV

Oh gosh, I'm a stuttering idiot! What am I going to do with myself *groan*.

"Yeah, eto, I know. Anyways, what are you up to?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Miku's here and-."

"WHAT? WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE?"

"Calm down, we're okay now. She's actually not that bad. But, eto, yeah. So, don't worry okay?"

"Fine. What happened, continue." I tried to calm myself down but, Jesus, that's just odd.

"Well, yeah. That's about it. She's cooking breakfast and peeling me an orange. What are you up to?"  
"Nah, nothing. Thinking and stuff." Wow, I'm sure I astonished her with my way with words. Ugh… *Groan.*

"haha, nice. Well, see you at around 4 okay?"

"Okay… Bye. I, eto, I love you."

"Me too, bye!"

I hung up the phone and flopped it on my yellow bed with black trim. Dude, how did I know that…?

Anyways, I can't wait. I really feel the need to just show her how much I love her. We've been together for 10 months, crazy, not even I realized how it long it was until this moment. We're graduating high school soon, and then what? Will we still be together? We have to realize what's going to happen if we don't go to the same, or close, colleges.

Geez, I'm freaking the fuck out over nothing! Chill the fuck out, Len.

*Sigh*

* * *

Gumi's POV

"pew pew haahahaha!" I was laughing uncontrollably while shooting with Oliver.

"I can't-hahahahahahahahaha, stop laughing, hehehehehe!" I can't stop, like I don't even know.

"Gumi, chill! Haha, you're making me laugh too, and that's just not good if I'm shooting at something."

-pew pew pew-

Oliver was good at this, damn.

* * *

Rin's POV

3:30 pm,

"Miku, I'm going out with Len at 4 okay?"  
"Okay, give him my condolences, I'll be off now." She smiled and skipped to the door.  
"Why? You don't have to leave." I offered. I really didn't mind her company. We had plenty in common!

"No, it's fine. My brother should be expecting me anyways."

"Oh okay, bye!" I smiled, genuinely, and she left.

* * *

Miku's POV

When I walked into my room, I found Dell on my bed… Asleep… And there were roses everywhere on the floor and, wow, it was so pretty!

"D-dell…" I poked him in the back, since he slept face down.

"Oh jeez, Miku! I'm so sorry! I-eto, I did this for you because, well, I want you to be my girlfriend and, eto. Well fuck! It's all messed up now!" I was so surprised. Like, I had no idea!

"No, it's okay! That's so sweet! And, -blush-, I accept." I gave a shy smile. I was shy! I mean, I've been feeling so fluttery around him lately. So yes, of course I accepted.

"That's, that's great, Miku! Oh eto, I'll be right back… Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right. Hehe." I was so girly and felt so frilly!

Ouch! Something pinched me!

What the…

* * *

**A/N: So, please go check the new story out, it's actually good. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I worked on it for a pretty long time. Okay, well, um yeah. That's this chapter. Credit to "Riki" that's what she'll be referred to. LOL.**

**R&R & Follow, I accept all opinions! c:**

**-Victoria**


	23. Chapter 23 The End

Chapter 23

Final Chapter-

* * *

Third Person POV (Miku)

* * *

Miku saw that what pinched her was a little button that Dell had made for her, it said "Be mine."

She smiled as it was being craddled in her hand.

This was only the beginning of something great.

Third Person- Everyone

* * *

As the years passed, Len realized how deep his love had gotten for Rin. 4 years later, on the night of December 27, their birthday, he proposed to Rin.  
Expecting the worst and hoping for the best, Len waited patiently for her response.

"Of course, Len. I love you so much." Was her words of acceptance to him.

Another 3 years passed, and they had a baby. His name was Rinto.

Len grew up to be CEO of Crypton Records, and Rin became a song writer for the biggest celebrities in the world.

Miku was later on proposed to by Dell, and they sadly never had any children.

Miku grew up to be an international pop star, with her best friend Rin by her side.

Dell grew up to be an Engineer.

Neru still spoke to Rin, obviously, but much less frequently now. Since of course, she had a child of her own with Kiyoteru Hiyama. Their child's name was Lenka.

Mikuo grew up to get married to Meiko, and had no children.

Mikuo was a singer, along-side his sister as well.

Gumi and Oliver were engaged but broke it off after many days and nights of fighting.

Gumi never got married, but died at an early age due to a severe case of small pox. No worries, she died happy.

Oliver as well, never got married. He grew up to be a Director.

Kaito and Gakupo got married, once gay marriage was legalized. Kaito's mother never talked to him again after that day. She died in a car crash.

They both made it in the business of Mechanics. Happy together.

And that's the end of that. They all still kept in contact, even the new wives and husbands talked. Overall, every one ended up exactly where they were supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of that. I'm sorry I cut off the story, but I was running out of ideas. If anyone wants to adopt the story, you're more than welcome to do so. PM me, and give me credit is all that's required.**

**Check out my new story, "Blush." If you still like my writing style.**

**Thanks for reading, guys and gals !**

**I love and appreciate each of you ! c:**

**Love always,**

**Victoria **


End file.
